SBAM
by Summerspell
Summary: Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit, elle prit une légère inspiration avant de demander, un brin sarcastique : Le SBAM, on ne vous a jamais appris ? Vous savez, Sourire – Bonjour – Au revoir – Merci ?
1. Chapitre 1

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 ** _JOUR 1_**

« Bien le bonjour Régina ! »

La brune leva ses yeux sombres, emplis d'étonnement, sur l'individu lui faisant face. Qui osait s'adresser ainsi à elle ? Personne ne lui adressait la parole, _jamais_ personne, les clients se rendant assez vite compte qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi la meilleure caisse en prenant la sienne. C'était selon elle, un des privilèges qu'offrait la beauté, une caissière jolie pouvait se permettre d'être désagréable, peu avenante voire insociable, cela lui était pardonné justement parce qu'elle était jolie et, elle faisait tout pour appliquer cette règle à la lettre, allant même jusqu'à ne pas réellement regarder les clients lui faisant face.

« Je vous connais ? » Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive, d'un ton pinçant.

« Pas que je sache, » répliqua la jeune blonde, tout sourire, avec un peu trop d'entrain à son goût.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Pourquoi sa mauvaise humeur n'arrêtait pas cette fichue cliente ?

« Alors… ? »

« C'est écrit sur votre badge Régina, à quoi bon porter un badge avec son prénom si ce n'est pour qu'il soit utilisé ? »

« A nous dénoncer à nos supérieurs lorsqu'on se trompe d'à peine deux centimes. Certainement pas pour nous saluer. »

Régina venait d'adopter une voix froide, monotone, sans nuance.

« Ah. C'est fort dommage. »

Pourquoi cette cliente souhaitait-elle faire la causette avec elle ? Etait-elle aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'aucune discussion ne l'intéressait ?

« Oui, si vous le dites… » Finit par répondre Régina, après quelques secondes de flottement.

« …c'est que c'est vrai. Vous avez un bien joli prénom. »

La brune passa mécaniquement les articles devant le scanner, n'ayant depuis bien longtemps plus conscience du fort bip, désagréable et sonore, qui résonnait avec force à chaque passage de produits. A peine eu-t-elle fini de tout comptabiliser que cette cliente blonde lui tendit le montant exact permettant de régler ses achats, souriante, bien trop souriante.

Elle lui remit le ticket de caisse d'un air désabusé, presque blasé.

« …j'imagine que je dois vous remercier. »

« Pour mon bonjour et pour trouver votre prénom joli ? Vous imaginez bien en effet, c'est ainsi que fonctionnent les personnes civilisées. »

La blonde récupéra ses achats.

« Vous me remercierez la prochaine fois, » dit-elle après un léger clin d'œil, se détournant rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Régina fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, que venait-il de se passer avec cette femme ? Elle haussa les épaules, replaçant un masque terne et empli de froideur sur son visage, quelle importance ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 2_**

« Bonjour Régina, » dit la cliente, de nouveau _cette cliente_ , posant ses courses sur le tapis roulant.

« Encore vous. »

La blonde sourit sous la remarque quelque peu acerbe.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Pourquoi cet engouement dans la voix ? Etait-elle heureuse de cette nouvelle rencontre ? Pourquoi donc ? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Régina allait lui faire passer l'envie.

« Il semblerait, malheureusement. »

« Dites, puis-je vous poser une petite question ? »

« Comme si vous alliez vous gêner pour le faire. »

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit, elle prit une légère inspiration avant de demander, un brin sarcastique :

« Le SBAM, on ne vous a jamais appris ? Vous savez, Sourire – Bonjour – Au revoir – Merci ? »

« Vous avez financé ma formation ? »

« Quelle question, évidemment que non. »

« Alors cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison mais… »

« Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza… Oh et étonnant, encore pizza ! Quelle alimentation variée. »

« Tout à fait, vous ne faites juste pas attention aux détails. Pizza quatre fromages, pizza poivrons-chorizo, pizza jambon, pizza… »

« Les légumes vous ne connaissez donc pas ? » La coupa méchamment la brune, « on ne vous a jamais appris à en manger ? »

« Apparemment ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que vous me remercierez. »

« En effet. »

« Bien, pensez à le faire la prochaine fois. »

La cliente, après avoir réglé ses achats, les fourra rapidement dans son sac avant de sourire, lui lancer un clin d'œil amusé et de tourner les talons. Laissant une Régina seule et incertaine.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 3_**

« Bonjour Régina ! »

La brune releva la tête.

« Comme c'est étonnant, encore vous tout sourire. »

« Eh oui, » répondit la cliente avec entrain.

« Vous n'aviez plus de pizza ? »

« Et de légumes apparemment. »

« Oh, » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer avec étonnement la caissière en soulevant un sachet de tomates, « vous ne les avez pas pesées, » poursuivit-elle dans un reproche.

« Il fallait ? »

« Evidemment, c'est vendu au kilo. »

« Ah. »

« Vous n'avez pas lu les affiches ? »

« Je ne pensais pas, dans certaines grandes surfaces c'est pesé en caisse. »

« Eh bien pas ici. »

« Je fais quoi du coup ? »

La brune lâcha un profond soupir.

« Soit vous retournez vite fait les peser, soit vous dites adieu à vos tomates. »

« J'imagine que je devrais y retourner sinon une certaine personne risque de me reprocher ma vénération pour la pizza. »

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-on critiquer les pizzas ? »

« Bon, vous faites quoi ? »

« J'y vais, j'y vais. »

« Et bien pressez un peu le pas, vous n'êtes pas seule cliente à cette caisse. »

« Très bien, je vais faire vite. »

« Je vous attends. »

« Merci Régina, » déclara la blonde avant de détaler en courant, sortant au plus vite de la file d'attente.

Les clients derrière celle-ci commencèrent à s'impatienter, mais elle revint, essoufflée, déposant rapidement le sachet de tomates devant la caissière.

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.

« Vous avez sélectionné des courgettes rondes au lieu des tomates rondes. »

« Oh. »

« Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? »

« C'est préoccupant ? »

« Vous allez payer plus cher. »

« Vraiment ? »

Régina secoua la tête en signe de mécontentement.

« Retournez-y si vous voulez. »

La blonde se tourna vers le tumulte qui commençait à se faire entendre derrière elle pour lancer un regard noir aux autres clients, mécontents de leur attente.

« Non, » finit-elle par dire, se retournant vers Régina. « Tant pis, je vais les prendre comme ça. »

« Comme vous voulez. N'allez pas vous plaindre de vous être faite avoir après. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Bien. »

Régina encaissa le montant des achats tandis que la blonde les récupérait pour les fourrer avec empressement dans son sac. Puis, elle salua la caissière… ou du moins voulut la saluer. Régina ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ce n'est semble-t-il pas non plus aujourd'hui que je vais vous remercier, » lança-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, « mais, j'y réfléchirai. Peut-être aurai-je envie de le faire la prochaine fois. »

La blonde sourit, attitude qui ne la quittait que trop rarement pensa la caissière, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'étirer à son tour légèrement les lèvres.

« Ce serait bien, » finit-elle par répondre, une fois la surprise passée, dans un clin d'œil complice.

Régina la regarda partir avant de se reprendre. Effaçant l'esquisse qui demeurait sur son visage, furieuse de commencer à apprécier l'intéraction qu'animait cette femme avec elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à attendre qu'une semaine passe pour la voir en caisse.

Elle lâcha un faible soupir, plissant des yeux, trop tard. Elle souhaitait déjà être à la semaine suivante.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture**. J'espère que ce début semble prometteur et qu'une suite ne vous laisserait pas indifférent._

 _Merci à **Not gonna die** , pour sa précieuse correction._


	2. Chapitre 2

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 4**_

« Bonjour Régina, quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

La brune redressa brusquement la tête, jetant un regard noir à celle lui faisant face.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

Sa voix s'était faite sévère pourtant, seul un sourire accueillit sa question.

« Je devrais ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amies ! »

« Oh… »

« Oh ? » Répéta-t-elle sarcastique, « cessez de prendre vos aises avec moi ! »

« Pourtant voilà plusieurs fois que nous papotons ensemble ! »

« Vous appelez cela papoter ? »

« Bavarder ? »

« Non. »

« Discuter ? »

« Non. »

« Parler ? »

« Non plus. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? »

« _Vous_ ne _cessez_ d'engager la conversation avec moi. »

« Ah oui, donc tout est de ma faute ! »

« Que… De votre faute ? »

« Oui de ma faute. »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant. »

« C'est votre seul argument ? »

« Que… ? »

« Votre seule défense ? »

« Mais… »

« Ah ah, vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire hein ! »

Un léger silence, que seul rompirent les bips lourds et sonores de la caisse s'installa entre elles. Régina, un peu ahurie par le comportement de la blonde secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle força son visage à se débarrasser du trouble qui venait de l'envahir en adoptant un masque terne, neutre et froid, recouvrant ses yeux d'une lueur sombre et sauvage, imposant à ses lèvres un pli sans saveur, inexpressif, fade et ennuyeux.

« Exactement, » finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de battements, d'un ton qu'elle chercha maussade. « C'est de votre faute. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

Régina ne put feinter la morosité plus longtemps, son regard se réfugia dans le fond des yeux lui faisant face, armée d'une voix chargée d'un chuchotement d'aboiements :

« Vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ? »

Les éclairs onyx affrontèrent le calme rieur d'un océan émeraude, des eaux opalines vertes piquées par quelques îlots marrons lui rappelant la nature avec ses rivières fougueuses, ses arbres à l'écorce brune et leurs longues branches munies d'un feuillage verdoyant. Régina lutta pour sortir de l'emprise dans laquelle elle venait de se plonger avant d'afficher une esquisse de sourire, son regard devant plus calme, son expression semblant s'adoucir.

« Vous le faites exprès...»

La caissière esquissa une moue vaincue en attrapant l'article suivant, se demandant comment cette cliente parvenait à jouer sur son humeur sans pour autant l'agacer réellement. Elle se refusait encore à l'avouer mais, elle appréciait leurs échanges, ces étranges et atypiques joutes verbales rompant avec la monotonie de son quotidien.

« Encore des légumes ? » Dit-elle quelque peu railleuse, « j'espère que vous n'avez pas confondu tomates et courgettes cette fois ! »

« J'ai retenu la leçon. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie. »

Régina secoua doucement la tête en terminant de passer les articles de la blonde.

« Je vous désespère n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda cette dernière après quelques minutes en récupérant sa monnaie.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, » répondit négligemment la brune.

« Et que diriez-vous ? »

Emma ne s'attendant pas à la moindre réponse fit un clin d'œil à la brune avant de tourner les talons, ou du moins voulut tourner les talons. La voix de la caissière stoppa son geste.

« Je vous aime bien. »

Et la blonde s'éloigna, sans rien ajouter, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 5_**

« Ah. C'est vous. »

La caissière, armée de son ton blasé et empathique ne releva les yeux que de toutes petites secondes avant de commencer à faire défiler un à un, d'un geste énergique, les codes-barres devant le laser de sa machine.

« Bonjour Régina ! » S'exclama la blonde, « je vois qu'encore une fois vous vous souvenez de moi. Faites attention, faites très attention. »

Cette blonde était une fois de plus vêtue de son éternel sourire.

« Que racontez-vous encore ? »

Régina prit un air doucement agacé.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous m'accordez une attention particulière. »

« Comme la plupart des croyances, ce n'est que pure fantaisie. »

« Oh ! » Lança la blonde, les yeux joyeux.

« Quoi encore ? »

« N'est-ce pas un sourire que je vois poindre ? »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, » répliqua-t-elle vivement après avoir fait claquer sèchement sa langue en signe de mécontentement.

« Mais si, je vous assure, » insista la cliente en pointant son index vers le visage de la caissière, « là, juste au coin de vos lèvres. Cette toute petite ride... »

La caissière prit un air exaspéré par l'attitude enfantine qui venait de piquer celle lui faisant face puis demanda :

« Vous avez de nouveau tout pesé aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater la fois d'avant, je m'améliore. »

« Sans la moindre erreur ? »

« Sans me tromper, vérifiez par vous-même. »

« Effectivement, c'est vrai. »

« Et pour votre sourire ? J'ai le droit à une récompense tout de même non ? »

La brune tendit la main pour réclamer la somme due :

« Vingt-et-un, cinquante, » dit-elle sans ménagement, « et pressez un peu, il y a du monde derrière vous. »

« Du monde ? » S'exclama la blonde dans le ton de la confidence en regardant en direction du magasin, et de cette soit-disant file d'attente. « Un grand-père qui galère à décharger ses achats sur votre tapis et un adolescent boutonneux qui, vous devriez être attentive, est en train de vous piquer des bonbons ! Vous appelez ça du monde vous ? »

« Certes. Vingt-et-un, cinquante, » répéta une fois de plus la caissière. Peu clémente.

« La politesse ce n'est toujours pas pour aujourd'hui ? »

Régina encaissa la monnaie que lui tendit la blonde.

« Il semblerait que non. »

« Je vois. »

« Vous m'en voyez navrée. »

« Vous êtes une sacrée menteuse vous savez. »

« A la prochaine fois très chère, » se contenta de répondre Régina après un temps d'arrêt avant de se désintéresser totalement de cette drôle de cliente qui quitta le magasin, une fois ses achats placés dans un sachet, sans la moindre objection.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 6_**

« Bonjour Régina, » dit la cliente en déposant en vrac ses nombreux achats sur le tapis de caisse, poussant un soupir de soulagement en se délestant du poids de ses articles, râlant lorsque certains vinrent à tomber au sol.

La brune fronça les sourcils en secouant doucement la tête, légèrement mécontente.

« Vous n'auriez pas pu vous munir d'un sac ? » Répondit-elle seulement.

« J'aurais pu mais, j'ai oublié. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? Et un caddie ? »

« Aucune idée. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Oserais-je dire que vous êtes parfois une sacrée idiote ? »

« Vous pourriez mais alors je vous répondrais que parfois vous êtes une sacrée vipère. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, avant que chacune d'elle ne détourne le regard, une lueur amusée animant leurs yeux.

« Oublions l'idiotie, » finit par dire la brune en commençant à scanner les articles.

« Pour ma part je sais qu'il serait sage que je n'oublie jamais que vous avez tendance à avoir une fourche à la place de la langue. »

« Et vous auriez entièrement raison. »

La blonde se frappa le crâne d'une main, d'un geste théâtral.

« Je rêve où pour une fois vous approuvez mes dires ? »

« N'allons pas jusque-là. »

« Alors... »

« Taisez-vous et allez récupérer une des cagettes qui traînent à l'entrée du magasin pour transporter tout cela. »

« J'ai le temps ? » Demanda la blonde en regardant la file de clients grossir après elle.

« Ils attendront, » affirma Régina d'un ton catégorique en leur lançant un regard plein de mépris.

« Bien. »

La brune la regarda s'éloigner en levant les yeux au ciel, certaine qu'elle serait revenue aussi vite que ses jambes le lui accorderaient. Et, cette pensée ne fut contredite.

« Et voil-... »

« Cinquante-trois, quatre-vingt-quatre, » la coupa Régina.

« Espèce ou carte ? »

« Vous me posez sérieusement la question ? Ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ! »

« Pas faux. Carte. »

« Vous connaissez votre code au moins ? »

« Évidemment. Quelle question. »

« Vous connaissant on pourrait se le demander. Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Et non, ne me le demandez pas. Aucun remerciement ne sortira de ma bouche aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Bien. Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine Régina. »

« Oui. »

La blonde expira fortement en soulevant sa cagette pleine à craquer puis sourit. Un large sourire réellement pétillant qui laissa la brune perplexe tandis que l'autre s'engageait vers la sortie.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 7_**

« Quelque chose me dit que je vous ai manqué ! »

La brune redressa rapidement la tête, dissimulant tant bien que mal le sourire qui avait manqué d'envahir brusquement ses lèvres.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Son ton était pourtant cassant. Son expression fermée.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous avez du mal avec les plaisanteries également, » affirma la cliente blonde en esquissant une moue méditative, « je ne saurais dire si cela me plaît ou non. »

« Qu-Que... Qu'est-ce que... ! »

Régina après un instant de stupeur stoppa sa phrase devant l'expression ravie de l'autre femme. Elle était en train de se moquer d'elle et, cela fonctionnait à merveille. La caissière la fusilla quelques instants du regard puis se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

« Comme c'est contrariant, » commença-t-elle munie d'une expression neutre et anodine, « vous ne trouvez donc pas ? » Finit-elle en haussant légèrement son sourcil gauche, cherchant à l'inclure dans sa réflexion piégeuse.

« Contrariant ? » Répondit la blonde incertaine.

« Ne le saviez-vous pas ? Le destin m'a attribué ce poste de caissière dans ce coin paumé du pays seulement pour qu'un beau jour je puisse tomber sur une cliente qui même si elle est jolie est totalement casse-pied ? Comme c'est contrariant que je ne vous plaise pas puisque mon seul et unique but dans cette vie était de vous charmer ! Oh misère et damnation, que vais-je devenir ?

Intérieurement, Régina rit. Extérieurement, elle se para d'une expression suffisante qui la fit paraître majestueuse et hautaine alors que, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient entrées en interaction, la blonde fut à court de mot.

« Je...euh... »

« Oui en effet, il est temps que vous déposiez vos articles sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la seule cliente en caisse qu'il vous faut accaparer le temps des employés. »

« Oui... euh... désolée... »

La blonde déposa ses achats.

« Qu'est-ce que... Soirée... foot ? » Demanda soudainement la brune avec une certaine curiosité.

Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure, cette question avait été plus forte qu'elle.

« Euh non... pourquoi ? »

« Les chips, les bières... »

« Soirée jeux-vidéo. »

« Vous... »

« Et oui, ne vous en privez pas. Dites-le que c'est enfantin, vous en brûlez d'envie. »

« Non pas du tout, je n'en pense rien très chè-... »

« Emma. »

« Comment ? »

« Emma Swan. Enchantée, je crois... » dit la blonde avec une certaine nervosité que Régina ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Vous croyez ? » Reprit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

« Disons que... »

La blonde se rapprocha de la caissière et demanda, dans un léger chuchotement :

« Est-ce vrai, que vous me trouvez... jolie ? »

L'amusement de Régina s'intensifia sous le malaise qu'elle percevait chez l'autre femme tandis qu'un léger rougissement commençait à être visible sur les joues de cette dernière.

Régina ne comprit pour quelle raison mais, ce sujet avait fait taire l'aplomb de la blonde et, il fallait qu'elle en profite comme elle savait, qu'elle était persuadée que cela n'allait pas durer. Elle jubila, pour une fois elle allait pleinement avoir le dernier mot.

« Allez, fichez-moi le camp jolie Emma, » répondit-elle avec malice en lui rendant sa monnaie, « on se revoit lors de vos prochaines courses. »

La brune se désintéressa totalement d'elle ou du moins donna cette impression et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire lorsque, du coin de sa vision, elle observa la blonde piquer un réel fard.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture**. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plait. Désolée pour l'attente mais, même si l'écriture à une place chère en mon cœur, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour laisser s'exprimer cette passion. Mais, je compte bien continuer SBAM. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il est évidemment le bienvenu. _

_Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Merci à **Not gonna die** , pour son aide et avis._


	3. Chapitre 3

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 8**_

« Bonjour Régina, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Emma, » se contenta de répondre la caissière, ne lui accordant pas un regard.

« Ai-je le droit de me réjouir que vous vous souveniez de mon prénom ? »

La blonde avait les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, dans une attitude quelque peu nonchalante.

« Non. »

Réponse courte et concise. Implacable. Mais, le sourire peint sur les lèvres de la blonde ne disparut pas le moins du monde.

« Oui donc comme je le pensais, je ne vais évidemment pas vous écouter. »

« Donc pourquoi me poser la question ? »

« Par simple galanterie évidemment. »

Régina, un paquet de gruyère râpé entre les mains, stoppa son geste pour observer la blonde qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle finit par secouer la tête, cherchant à reprendre une contenance, refusant de se laisser tomber dans une nouvelle raillerie, refusant d'essayer de comprendre si ce qui venait d'être dit avait un fond ou non. Refusant par dessus tout de croiser le regard d'Emma qui, s'il n'était pas vert et rieur, serait bien beau et étincelant, envoûtant, ensorcelant et peut-être charmeur. Juste merveilleusement déroutant.

« Non mais... c'est quoi cet énorme sachet ? N'avez-vous pas acheté le même la semaine passée ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, les yeux rivés sur le paquet rouge du gruyère.

« En effet. »

Elle ne savait si la blonde souriait ou non, et ne voulait pas le vérifier pourtant, elle fut sûre et certaine de percevoir de l'amusement dans le son de sa voix.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous en faites en une semaine ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander dans une petite réprimande en relevant la tête.

« J'en mange avec à peu près tout et j'adore en mettre dans ma soupe. »

« Moi qui pensais que vos briques de soupe étaient les éléments sains de votre alimentation. C'est quoi, du gruyère à la soupe que vous dégustez ? »

Emma rit devant cette réflexion.

« Tout de même pas. »

« Je demande à voir ! »

« Oh ! » S'exclama la blonde, joueuse. « C'est une invitation à dîner ? »

« Qu'est-ce... Ne rêvez pas trop ! Et puis il est hors de question que je mange les cochonneries que votre corps semble ingurgiter chaque semaine. »

« Ah... Vous proposez de faire le dîner ? »

« Premièrement non. Deuxièmement je sais très bien cuisiner je vous signale et troisièmement, quand est-ce que vous allez cesser vos bêtises ? »

« Euhm, maintenant, » répliqua Emma en fourrant ses courses dans son sac d'un geste vif, « je suis pressée aujourd'hui. »

« Voilà qui est rare ! »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'aime prendre le temps de vous parler. »

Un léger silence suivit cette réplique que la caissière finit par rompre pour répondre oublieuse de son ton habituellement sarcastique :

« C'est ce que je constate. »

« À la prochaine Régina, » dit la blonde dans un petit clin d'œil.

Et Emma tourna les talons. Mais, la caissière n'était pas prête à la laisser s'échapper :

« Vous n'attendez pas que je vous remercie ? »

Emma sourit en coin.

« Vous comptez le faire peut-être ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Je ne vais pas insister alors, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Une prochaine fois ? »

Pourquoi Régina venait-elle de faire cette demande ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur cela pour le moment.

« Bien évidemment. »

Emma sourit puis s'éloigna d'un pas rapide donnant à la brune l'effet d'une rencontre bien trop courte à son goût.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 9_**

La blonde déposa ses articles, sourit et prit une inspiration pour saluer la caissière mais, elle fut devancée par cette dernière.

« Je voulais vous demander, vous êtes sponsorisée par une marque de dentifrice ? »

Demande cassante. Ironique.

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« Ou par une marque de chewing-gum peut-être ? »

Nouvelle question avec ce même engouement moqueur.

« Absolument pas ! »

La cliente blonde ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'autre femme. Elle aurait pu parier la dernière fois que Régina souhaitait sa présence, qu'elle avait hâte de la revoir alors comment en étaient elles arrivées à cet air caustique.

« Bien, » affirma alors la caissière avec une flegme totalement feinte, « alors cessez de toujours afficher ce stupide sourire renversant. »

Emma secoua la tête en empêchant ses lèvres de s'étirer une nouvelle fois. Elle se composa une mine triste et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'aimez pas mon sourire. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

La fierté de Régina s'évapora comme elle était en train de se faire prendre au piège tendu par la blonde.

« Vous êtes de mauvaise foi. »

« Certainement pas, » dit-elle du tac au tac.

Seul le bip sonore de la caisse se fit entendre pendant quelques instants avant que la blonde ne reprenne malicieusement la parole, faisant adopter à sa voix un octave plus bas :

« Alors vous l'aimez ce sourire, _Régina_ ? »

La brune ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps tandis qu'Emma prononçait son prénom.

« Que vous êtes agaçante, » finit-elle par dire en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à paraître peu avenante.

« Et vous plutôt têtue. »

« L'hôpital se moquerait-il de la charité ? »

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Totalement ! »

« Peut-être bien en effet, peut-être avez-vous raison. »

« Je n'ai jamais tort. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas pour autant raison, _Régina_. »

Emma venait de prononcer le prénom de la brune avec la même intonation que précédemment et, de nouveaux frissons firent leur apparition. La femme blonde avait-elle remarqué quelque chose ? S'amusait-elle des réactions de son corps à ses dépends ? La caissière secoua la tête avant de renifler avec dédain.

« Bien, vous comptez traîner ici encore combien de temps ? Ne tardez pas à ramasser vos affaires. »

« Je dois une nouvelle fois mettre une croix sur mes remerciements ? »

« Que vous êtes perspicace ! »

« N'est-ce pas, _Régina_ ? »

Et Emma rit en se dirigeant vers la sortie du magasin.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _JOUR 10_**

« Une nouvelle soirée jeux-vidéo ? »

« Vous avez deviné. »

Quelques secondes de silence filèrent.

« Ça à l'air d'être une habitude chez vous, » reprit la brune, cherchant, elle ne savait pourquoi, à engager la conversation.

« De manger aussi mal ? Tout dépend des points de vue mais, regardez, » dit-elle en soulevant pull et tee-shirt, « la mal-bouffe ne me donne aucun kilo en plus alors pourquoi me priver ? »

Nouveau silence alors que Régina cherchait à dompter sa conscience pour retirer son regard de ce ventre dessiné par des muscles fins mais semblant vigoureux, où elle paria que la peau était douce au touché...

« Je... »

Régina déglutit avant de reprendre :

« Je parlais... des jeux-vidéo. »

« Oh. »

« En effet. »

« Vous devriez me voir jouer à LOL ou encore à GTA ! »

« Vous m'en direz tant. »

« J'ai un excellent niveau ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »

« Alors... »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je sache ce qu'est LOL ou G je ne sais quoi ? »

Régina se surprit à renvoyer à Emma un sourire contrit.

« Je suis totalement inculte dans ce domaine. »

« Pourquoi cela ne me surprend guère ? Ne répondez pas,» enchaîna rapidement la blonde, « je connais déjà la réponse à cette question purement rhétorique. »

« Vraiment ? Et quelle est-elle ? »

Emma afficha un large sourire puis répondit :

« Nous apprenons doucement à nous connaître. »

Et, la blonde planta ses yeux verts, intenses dans le regard sombre, surpris mais lucide de celle lui faisant face.

« Je joue beaucoup à '' _League Of Legend''_ qui est en gros une arène de bataille en ligne et à '' _Grand Theft Auto''_ qui est un jeu d'une toute autre nature. Mais bon, mon cœur reste tout de même à la série de jeux de rôle _''Final Fantasy'_ ' »

« J'ai l'impression que vous me parlez chinois. »

« Mais non attendez je vais mieux... »

« Emma, laissez tomber. Tenez, récupérez votre monnaie et allez préparer cette étrange soirée. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire attendre votre compagnon, non ? »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je joue seulement avec mon meilleur ami. »

« Et bien amusez-vous bien. »

« Je n'ai pas de compagnon, » ajouta la blonde en récupérant ses achats et en tournant les talons.

Régina la regarda s'éloigner dans un sourire.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture** _et, au risque de me répéter,_ _ **un grand MERCI à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un avis, un commentaire, juste quelques mots**_ _me motivant, me poussant à continuer, à avancer, que cela soit positif ou négatif évidemment._

 ** _Et, juste pour faire passer un petit message :_**

 _Vous savez, vous qui passez par-là, j'avais déserté la lecture de fictions depuis quelques mois dû au manque de temps et, en vadrouillant sur le site pour trouver quelques histoires à lire (certaines m'ont d'ailleurs tapé dans l'œil et, m'ont l'air pas mal du tout) j'ai remarqué le peu d'avis ou commentaire que recevaient les auteurs. Je ne sais pourquoi surtout quand je sais le nombre de vues que peut collecter un simple chapitre mais, je sais qu'écrire n'est pas simple, surtout lorsqu'on veut qu'une histoire tienne la route et, ce que vous pouvez lire en cinq minutes, aura parfois été écrit en trois heures. Je ne dis pas ça pour avoir des commentaires, je n'en ai pas besoin pour écrire même si je suis loin de rejeter ceux que l'on me fait, je ne remercierai jamais assez les personnes prenant le temps d'un simple petit merci qui, veut dire beaucoup. Je dis cela car pour nous, auteurs de fic, qui n'avons pas fait de l'écriture notre métier mais qui est ancré en nous comme une véritable passion, les avis nous importent, rien que pour améliorer ce que nous produisons et pour certains, c'est une véritable source de motivation._

 _Alors, s'il-vous-plaît, n'oubliez par, que la fiction soit écrite ou traduite en français, ne crachez pas sur le temps qu'aura pris l'auteur ou le traducteur pour alimenter la partie française du site de fanfiction, et, celle-ci pour vivre à besoin du soutien de ceux qui passe par-là, régulièrement ou occasionnellement, pour lire. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que les gens sont ingrats, je ne me le permettrais pas car je ne vous connais pas et suis persuadée que la nature humaine regorge de richesse mais n'oubliez pas, un merci est plaisant et est loin d'être ridicule. À bon entendeur..._

* * *

 _Merci à_ **Not gonna die** _, pour son aide._


	4. Chapitre 4

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 11**_

Les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés en signe de mécontentement, les yeux lançant quelques éclairs bien placés à l'encontre de son supérieur, Régina esquissa une nouvelle moue réprobatrice en tentant vainement de lutter contre le soleil qui lui tombait en pleine face. D'ordinaire, elle aimait cette immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, lui permettant de s'évader lorsque son esprit était encombré par ce travail enfermé, et monotone. Mais, actuellement, ne pouvant bouger de sa caisse, essuyant les refus de son tyran de gérant concernant la fermeture du store de façade, elle maudissait cet état de fait.

« Le sac isotherme est payant vous le prenez quand même ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement en stoppant, sans cacher son agacement, l'enchaînement de codes barres qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

« S'il est sur votre tapis c'est bien que oui, » lui répondit-on platement.

Cette voix. Emma. La brune releva vivement la tête, un peu surprise, pourquoi comme à son habitude ne l'avait-elle pas saluée ? Régina ouvrit la bouche... pour la refermer. La blonde avait le visage fatigué, les yeux sombres et évasifs, une attitude montrant clairement qu'elle avait hâte de quitter le magasin.

« Bon,qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Demanda soudainement l'autre femme devant son inactivité.

« Qu-... »

« J'ai un truc sur la tronche ou quoi ? » Reprit Emma, lui coupant la parole, sans ménagement.

La caissière avait tressailli au ton que venait d'employer celle lui faisant face, c'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait de lui parler de la sorte. La blonde, d'ordinaire heureuse et enjouée était tout son contraire. Que lui arrivait-il au juste ? La brune se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait en réalité rien de cette cliente et, que cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre la jeune femme ainsi ? Elle ne savait pas répondre à cette question et cela la contraria.

« N-Non, non, » répondit Régina en proie à l'incertitude et l'incompréhension, « juste... votre sourire...? »

« Quoi mon sourire ? »

Son ton était abrupte,presque agressif.

« Il... Il a disparu. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » Dit la blonde, agacée, « vous ne cessez de critiquer ce sourire alors je ne vous permets pas de me dire qu'il vous manque. »

« Hé, » lança la brune, « je n'ai pas dit cela. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'avez-vous dit alors ? Je demande à l'entendre. »

Régina tiqua devant la désobligeance de la blonde, sérieusement, que lui arrivait-il pour qu'elle lui parle ainsi ?

« Vous... Vous êtes certaine d'aller bien ? »

Les muscles de la mâchoire de la cliente se contractèrent soudainement, pris en étau par la colère et l'irritation, certainement mêlés à une pointe de fatigue également.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser cette question ? Oui, la gentille, optimiste et enjouée Emma a également le droit de ne pas être d'humeur. Le monopole de tirer la gueule ne vous est pas réservé que je sache ! »

Les yeux de Régina étaient agrandis par la surprise. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste ?

« Emma... »

« Oh soudainement vous décidez de m'appeler par mon prénom sans faire de remarques désagréables, comme ça, d'un coup ? Vous désirez une récompense pour cet acte charitable ? »

L'étonnement et la surprise laissèrent bientôt place à l'agacement et l'indignation. Cette fichue cliente n'était rien alors de quel droit se permettait-elle de lui parler ainsi ?

« C'est quoi votre problème au juste ? »

« Mon problème ? Il semblerait qu'actuellement ce soit vous. »

« Et bien je ne vous retiens pas. »

« Alors cessez de me parler et terminez de faire passer mes articles. Faites votre boulot bordel. »

Le visage de la brune changea du tout au tout, elle attrapa le reste des articles avec des gestes nerveux et colériques, ne se gênant pas pour se débarrasser des éléments scannés avec mauvaise grâce, allant presque jusqu'à les balancer sur la blonde, qui ne moucha pas tant elle semblait à coté de la plaque.

« Réglez vos achats, » dit-elle une fois les scans terminés, contenant tant bien que mal la colère qui électrisait à présent son corps.

« Énoncez-moi le montant déjà. »

« Vous savez lire alors débrouillez-vous. »

« Vous faites vraiment une caissière pitoyable ! »

« Je n'ai que faire de votre avis. »

« Il ne doit pourtant pas être solitaire je vous le garantis. »

« En parlant de solitaire, qui a dit à l'autre qu'elle était célibataire ?! »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

C'est vrai, pourquoi venait-elle de lui balancer ça ? Elle ne savait pas mais décida de reprendre, continuant sur sa lancée afin de ne pas perdre la face :

« N'allez pas chercher bien loin, votre solitude n'est pas sans raison. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? Vous êtes insupportable ! »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

« Alors gardez vos remarques pour vous. »

« Je ne vous oblige pas à venir à ma caisse. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas à l'avenir, » lança la blonde en balançant un billet de cinquante.

« J'espère bien, » répliqua Régina pleine d'agacement.

« Fichez-moi la paix. »

Le silence se fit soudain, le magasin semblant s'être arrêté de vivre pour les observer.

La brune se moquant du monde les entourant encaissa les achats, les gestes un peu tremblants, non mais... comment avaient-elles fait pour en arriver là ? Elle aimait pourtant ces rencontres avec l'autre femme, cette distraction plaisante qui, un jour par semaine, égayait son quotidien. Elle plia le poing puis ferma les yeux en se passant une main rapide dans les cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde partir comme cela, elle devait faire quelque chose... Oui, elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. Alors, prenant sur elle, la caissière décida qu'il était peut-être temps de s'excuser et de dire merci. Le moment était donc arrivé. Elle inspira profondément, puis releva les yeux.

Régina rencontra du vide. Emma était partie. Elle avait quitté le magasin, sans récupérer sa monnaie pourtant conséquente, sans ajouter un mot de plus, sans arranger le différent qu'elles venaient d'avoir, sans la moindre explication.

La colère qu'avait ressentie la brune retomba instantanément. Soudainement, elle se sentit vide, et totalement seule.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **JOUR 12**_

Il était tard. Régina envoya balader sans ménagement ce vieil homme qui chipota comme la super promotion du jour n'était plus qu'un souvenir dans le rayon promotionnel, ayant malheureusement pour lui fait un tabac au cours de la journée. Elle ne manqua pas de faire de même avec ce play-boy venu acheté sa bouteille de rhum quotidienne qui, comme à son habitude depuis un an, n'oublia pas de lui faire une cour lourde et maladroite au moment de régler son achat.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée par la semaine écoulée et cette journée, cette attente qui ne rimait à rien. Nous étions mardi et comme tous les mardis, Emma aurait dû venir faire ses courses de la semaine. Régina lâcha un petit soupir. La blonde n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez et au vu de l'heure, elle ne viendrait certainement pas.

La caissière pinça les lèvres, chose semblant être devenue une habitude chez elle, en se perdant une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Ressassant encore et encore l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec la blonde, ne comprenant toujours pas comment ceci avait pu se produire.

« Je vous ai à l'œil, » l'avertit une fois de plus son supérieur, d'une voix chuchotante mais rude, en passant derrière elle. « Cessez de rêvasser où vous allez vraiment entendre parler du pays cette fois. »

La brune répondit par un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de la menace voilée qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle avait eu quelques problèmes suite au coup d'éclat qui l'avait opposée à Emma la semaine précédente mais, au grand dam de Mr Gold, malgré son passage devant la haute hiérarchie du magasin, elle ne s'était pas faite renvoyer. Aussi, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien pour un acte aussi futile que la rêvasserie et pour dire vrai, sans se mentir, elle se fichait royalement de l'avis de Gold.

Oubliant complètement l'avertissement qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle repensa, une fois de plus, à la blonde. Se demandant s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage de sa part de réagir autrement avec elle, maudissant son caractère taciturne, vif et emporté. Maudissant de ne pas la connaître ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus afin de comprendre ce qui avait pu la rendre si désagréable, irritable et préoccupée, savoir si elle lui en voulait ou non pour ses paroles plutôt dures qu'elles avaient échangées, juste découvrir les causes de cet emportement excessif qui lui était inhabituel. Le plus étrange était d'ignorer si elle allait bien ou non, si elle allait mieux.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, depuis une semaine maintenant, la blonde obnubilait ses pensées. Et perdue dans un tourbillon de ressasses et de questions, qui tournaient en boucle dans son crâne, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. L'heure de fermer arriva et comme elle s'en doutait, pas la moindre apparition d'Emma.

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Peut-être la verrait-elle la semaine prochaine, du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **JOUR 13**_

Emma ne vint pas au magasin la semaine suivante.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **JOUR 14**_

Pas la moindre venue non plus la semaine d'après.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **JOUR 15**_

Ni celle qui succéda.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **JOUR 16**_

Une fois de plus, un client sortit mécontent du magasin, criant au scandale et aux mauvaises manières humaines. Ce genre de comportement ne cessait de s'accumuler depuis quelques temps, nombres d'appels téléphoniques et de courriers mails ou manuscrits remontaient au service clientèle, faisant étalage du mauvais accueil que leur réservait une certaine caissière brune. Pourtant, la chaîne de magasin alimentaire Granny's ne semblait pour le moment pas vouloir remédier à ce fait, pour la plus grande chance de Régina dont le comportement malencontreux s'accentuait de jour en jour.

La brune ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, elle était d'une constante humeur massacrante, renvoyant balader les clients sans réel motif, oubliant d'appliquer au moins un minimum les règles de base de la politesse qui, il fallait le dire, n'avait jamais été son fort jusqu'à présent. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir des ennuis en agissant ainsi mais, elle n'arrivait à faire autrement et, en vérité, n'essayait pas vraiment d'être aimable. Elle n'était pas payée pour sourire sur commande après tout.

Et, plus les jours passaient, et plus elle avait envie de tout envoyer balader. Se maudissant à chacune des pensées qu'elle avait pour cette satané blonde qui semblait avoir empoisonné son esprit, comment cela était-il possible ? L'autre femme avait pourtant un comportement agaçant et idiot et enfantin et trop enjoué et rieur et plaisant et accrocheur et attachant et, elle lui manquait tout simplement. D'un manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à qualifier puisqu'elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'habituer ainsi à elle? Elle soupira. Quelle importance puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Il lui fallait seulement l'oublier et tout finirait pas rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à descendre dans le ciel lorsque Régina, une fois changée dans les vestiaires des employés, quitta le magasin d'un pas traînant malgré le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle ressentit après avoir terminé cette journée de travail. Il était encore tôt pour elle et, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour occuper le temps qui lui restait avant de retrouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sa meilleure amie Katherine étant partie à l'étranger en compagnie de son fiancé et sa très bonne collègue Ruby s'étant mise en arrêt maladie quelques jours après un week-end bien trop arrosé. Elle se retrouvait donc complètement seule.

La brune décida de marcher un peu, errant quelques heures de vitrine en vitrine afin d'occuper son temps, cherchant deux-trois vêtements pour renouveler sa garde-robe, sans grand succès, et flânant dans quelques boutiques de bijoux à la recherche d'une nouvelle montre comme elle venait de casser, le matin-même, la sienne lors d'une mauvaise manipulation en disposant des articles en rayon.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'une librairie de quartier, au charme franc et authentique attira son attention. Elle ne se promenait pas souvent seule en ville et, Katherine et Ruby semblant détester la lecture, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer en ce lieu bien qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil depuis des mois. C'était l'occasion. Une chaleur réconfortante et une légère odeur de livre l'accueillirent, elle esquissa un fin sourire, elle aimait cette ambiance. Mais, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les rayons, la brune, fronçant les sourcils, se figea subitement.

Son sourire disparut lorsque son regard tomba malencontreusement dans celui lui faisant face et que le brun, à qui appartenait le regard vaseux, lui renvoya un large sourire avant d'agiter les bras pour l'inciter à s'approcher de lui. Elle percevait nettement l'odeur du rhum qui l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses mouvements et, prise d'un léger dégoût, elle commença à reculer de quelques pas. Mal à l'aise, elle se détourna complètement, grimaçant, elle avait une sainte horreur des clients qui pensaient, sous prétexte qu'elle les servait au magasin, être son amie. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la librairie lorsqu'une main la retint. Régina se figea de nouveau, d'où se permettait-il de la toucher ? Elle se retourna face à lui pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais, elle fut prise de court :

« Où allez-vous comme ça ? » Entendit-elle sans qu'elle eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, la forçant à ravaler sa salive avant de déglutir.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture et d'aimer ce que je fais, c'est vraiment super génial ! Vous êtes adorables et merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis notamment les guests que je ne peux remercier plus personnellement mais, vos commentaires sont extras comme toujours.**

 **Merci également pour l'intérêt - vraiment immense - que vous avez apporté à mon OS De l'Autre Côté Du Mur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous aimiez autant et j'en suis vraiment ravie.**

 **ALORS, A TOUS : MERCI.**

* * *

 _Merci à_ **Not gonna die** _, pour son aide, son avis et son soutien qui me sont précieux._


	5. Chapitre 5

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 16 - suite -**_

Régina ferma les yeux, exaspérée, et agacée. Qui était ce jeune fou pour oser poser la main sur son épaule ? Une grimace étira ses traits, puis après la répugnance vint l'inquiétude. Une foule de questions envahit tout à coup son esprit, comme pris en cible par une dizaine de soldats armés de lances affûtées, l'assaillant sans ménagement pour piquer son âme de toute part. Que lui voulait ce stupide ivrogne ? Pourquoi vouloir l'approcher ? Ne comprenait-il pas que les piques cassantes qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer n'étaient pas bon signe pour lui ? Que son attitude irritante et indifférente n'était en rien une invitation à faire la causette avec lui ? Surtout en dehors du magasin ! Était-il seulement bête ou était-il dangereux au point de lui vouloir du mal ?

La caissière déglutit, qu'importe, elle allait lui faire passer l'envie d'un contact extérieur, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle était loin d'être une femme faible et sans défense. Régina n'avait certes jamais été une professionnelle du combat, préférant la danse classique et la gymnastique au karaté ou à la boxe. Mais adolescente, malgré la désapprobation de sa mère, traîner avec Mulan avait eu du bon même si cela n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos. Sa jeune amie asiatique ne manquant pas d'ingéniosité pour les attirer en compagnie de Katherine dans de sacrées aventures qui, pour certaines, avaient terminé dans les locaux du shérif.

Et, comme pour le vélo, les gestes d'auto-défense ne se perdaient pas. Elle se composa un visage dur et fermé, recula sa jambe gauche pour s'en servir de pivot, serra les poings et se retourna, sur le qui-vive, prête à toute éventualité. Repousser un assaillant surpris était d'autant plus simple et avantageux. Mais, contre toute attente, la brune se figea, un peu bête en relâchant ses muscles tendus.

Face à elle, aux cotés du brun complètement groggy, se tenait Emma.

« E-Emma ? »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, un mouvement brusque qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ses sens s'affolaient-ils à la vue de cette femme qui, comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, n'avait rien de la Emma enjouée et souriante. Et, une fois de plus, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien tracasser l'autre femme.

« Bonjour, Régina, » dit la blonde, d'une voix douce, comme si l'altercation qu'elles avaient eue des jours plus tôt n'avait jamais été.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La caissière se tut, ne terminant pas sa phrase, regardant, ahurie par cette étrange situation les deux individus lui faisant face. L'homme et son odeur chargée de vapeurs de rhum et la femme – _cette femme_ – ayant obnubilé la plupart de ses pensées dernièrement, tous deux côte à côte. Comment était-ce possible ? Se connaissaient-ils tous les deux ?

« Ben alors ma belle on a oublié ses mots au boulot ? » Demanda le brun, totalement moqueur dans un sourire espiègle.

« Toi l'alcoolo, » commença la blonde, oubliant toute douceur. « Tu la fermes et tu dégages ! »

« Wow Blondie, ça va ! » Lança le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle, « vas-y molo hein ? Tu ne peux pas me voler toutes les beautés qu'a engendrées notre bonne vieille Terre, si ? »

Les lèvres de la blonde se tirèrent en un fin sourire et, Régina, contre toute attente, sentit un éclair de jalousie parcourir ses veines. Un frisson vivace et impatient d'éclore. Pourquoi ce loubard, embrumé d'alcool du matin au soir, tanguant de droite à gauche comme s'il naviguait sans cesse sur les flots arrivait à faire sourire Emma ? Emma, au visage las et fatigué, au teint pâle et livide, à l'expression éteinte et morose, aux yeux ternes et manquant d'éclat, au corps plus fébrile et plus maigre également et, au sourire semblant inexistant avant la remarque du brun... La caissière, soudainement furieuse de la voir ainsi, furieuse de ne pas comprendre, furieuse que le buveur de rhum soit avec elles deux, se tourna vers ce dernier pour prononcer d'une voix claquante et sans appel :

« Très cher, vous êtes de trop ici. »

Et ce fut tout. Elle se désintéressa totalement de lui pour ne regarder que la blonde qui lui rendit son regard dans un remerciement silencieux, comme soulagée de ne pas avoir eu besoin de répliquer. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Régina attrapa la main d'Emma, dans un geste délicat mais ferme et se détourna, gardant cette main précieusement dans la sienne.

La porte de la bibliothèque carillonna lorsqu'elles franchirent son seuil, et la brune, le cœur valsant la chamade tant son audace la déroutait autant que l'excitait, marcha bon train en entraînant l'autre femme dans son sillage.

Emma ne protesta pas, et un voile de déception tomba sur son visage lorsque la caissière après seulement quelques secondes, lâcha sa main qui, lui parut soudainement lourde, et froide.

Il était tard, la nuit était là pourtant les rues étaient animées. L'éclairage riche et festif de la ville avait pour une fois trouvé grâce aux yeux de la brune qui d'ordinaire le trouvait inutile et tape à l'œil. Mais, en cette douce soirée, tout lui semblait parfait. Même le trop plein de monde qui sillonnait encore les rues n'eut aucun effet sur son humeur. Elle était là, aux cotés de la blonde à marcher tranquillement dans la rue, comme deux vieilles amies se promenant côte à côte en savourant le fait d'être ensemble.

« C'est un des habitués du magasin, » finit par dire Régina pour rompre le silence ambiant.

« C'est un habitué de la bibliothèque également. »

« Vous aussi apparemment. »

« La bibliothécaire est une de mes amies, ce gros lourd ne cesse de lui faire du charme mais Belle est bien trop gentille pour le rembarrer alors je m'en charge. »

« Voilà donc pourquoi vous lui ''volez toutes les beautés qu'à engendrées notre bonne vieille Terre'' ? »

Emma se mit à rire, un rire faible mais véritable devant la mine curieuse de la caissière qui ne manqua pas d'ironie lorsqu'elle reprit cette phrase.

« Quel idiot. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Les talons de la brune claquèrent dans le silence de leur conversation. Emma le rompit :

« Que comptiez-vous faire au juste ? Vous comptiez vraiment lui démolir la tête ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il vous a stoppée ? Le corps tendu, les poings fermés, votre expression était si déterminée qu'on aurait dit une conquérante. »

Régina sourit.

« Je sais me battre figurez-vous. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir en effet. »

« Avec ce sourire moqueur, vous avez l'air d'une idiote. »

« Une charmante idiote je l'espère. »

La brune, sentant ses joues s'échauffer ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle détourna seulement la tête lorsqu'elle prit conscience que l'autre femme l'observait attentivement, comme cherchant à la percer à jour.

« Où étiez-vous passée ? » Débita-t-elle rapidement après quelques secondes, les yeux posés sur les vitrines alentours, cette question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

« Est-ce un reproche ? » Se contenta de répondre Emma en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, arborant cette attitude nonchalante que la brune lui connaissait bien.

« Peut-être que oui. »

« Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour moi dernièrement. »

« Mais vous avez le temps d'aller dans cette bibliothèque apparemment. »

« Le café y est gratuit, » se contenta de dire Emma, ignorant ou faisant semblant d'ignorer le ton légèrement jaloux de l'autre femme.

Régina, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse ne trouva que dire. Elle continuèrent leur marche tranquille, n'ayant pas vraiment de lieu où aller, errant l'une avec l'autre sans destination finale. Devait-elle à présent évoquer leur dispute ? Lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Juste savoir si elle lui en voulait ou non ?

« Pour l'autre fois, » dit soudainement la blonde, quelque peu mal à l'aise, coupant court à son esprit tergiversant.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai été dure avec vous. »

« Et injuste, » renchérit la brune.

« Et idiote. »

« Et maladroite. »

« Et en colère. »

« Et triste aussi. »

« Oh ? Vous l'avez remarqué ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Et, vous me pardonnez ? »

« Expliquez-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas vous importuner. »

« Emma, » répondit la brune dans un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser, « vous m'avez importunée dès la première fois où vous avez déposé vos articles à ma caisse alors, ne cessez pas de le faire aujourd'hui. »

« Je croyais plutôt être une bouffée d'oxygène dans votre quotidien justement. »

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu prétentieuse ? »

« Jamais. »

« J'ai vraiment du mal à vous croire. »

« Et si je vous fais mon sourire d'ange ? »

La brune stoppa sa marche pour regarder la blonde, un sourcil arqué de surprise.

« Et bien faites » dit-elle devant l'air déterminé de celle lui faisant face, amusée de découvrir ce qu'elle lui réservait.

Et, devant les yeux curieux de la caissière, Emma afficha soudainement un visage empli d'innocence et de pureté. Et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Un regard vert foudroyant, un sourire doux et cristallin, une chevelure claire flottant dans le petit vent frais du soir. Si Régina s'y laissait prendre, elle aurait presque pu voir un halo de lumière blanche flotter autour de son corps. Elle lutta quelques instant pour ne pas se laisser emporter dans des rêves à la fois chastes et délicieux avec ce visage qu'elle eut soudainement envie de tendrement caresser, et finit par se racler la gorge avant d'admettre, légèrement troublée :

« D-D'accord, je veux bien... _prétendre_... que vous êtes une bouffée d'oxygène dans mon quotidien. »

« Hé hé, ne suis pas trop forte ? »

« Vous êtes une véritable enfant oui. »

« N'est-ce pas la première fois que vous me le dites ? »

« Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de reprendre leur route.

« Dînez avec moi et je vous explique tout, » déclara la blonde après quelques instants.

« Dî-Dîner ? » Questionna Régina, un peu stupide devant cette soudaine demande.

« Oui vous savez, manger un soir, l'une avec l'autre. C'est la définition d'un dîner. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Certes non. »

« Juste... vous m'invitez à dîner ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

« L'une avec l'autre ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore proposé à l'autre alcoolo de venir. »

« Mais... vous et moi ? »

« Vous êtes sûre et certaine de ne pas être stupide ? »

Le silence se fit.

« Écoutez... »

« Non c'est bon, » la coupa-t-elle rapidement, sans ménagement. « J'accepte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Seriez-vous libre demain ? »

« Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

La bonde grimaça en se passant une main maladroite dans les cheveux.

« Je dois vous laisser à présent Régina. »

« Oh... »

« Je suis désolée, je suis attendue et pour dire vrai, je suis déjà en retard. »

La brune semblait vraiment déçue.

« Demain alors ? »

« Oui, demain. »

Emma lui sourit, un de ses sourires qui pétilla jusque dans son regard, et la brune ne put empêcher de sourire en retour, heureuse de retrouver cette Emma qui lui avait tant manqué durant toutes ces semaines. Puis, après un signe de la main en guise de salut, la blonde se retourna pour s'éloigner.

« Attendez, » cria Régina alors qu'elle était déjà loin, « où et quand ? »

« 20 heures devant le magasin, » lui répondit de la même manière l'autre femme, en la regardant de nouveau.

La caissière la regarda s'éloigner pour de bon cette fois, d'un pas rapide. Où pouvait-elle bien aller à ce rythme ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais, elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin quels mystères pouvaient bien cacher la blonde. Et, elle se maudit alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait déjà compris : elle n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, être à demain soir.

Régina eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, elle se réveilla à de nombreuses reprises, perturbée par un regard vert et doux, un sourire d'ange et rayonnant, sans oublier ces cheveux blonds, flottant dans le vent et ces lèvres, ces si attirantes lèvres, ayant l'air si douces, sur lesquelles elle avait envie de déposer les siennes. La brune, dans le noir de sa chambre, fronça les sourcils en secouant vivement la tête.

Depuis quand avait-elle envie d'embrasser Emma ?

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture et pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Vrai de vrai. Alors j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu. A très vite pour la suite !**_

 _Merci **Not gonna die** pour ton aide et tes conseils, tu es la meilleure des meilleures comme toujours._


	6. Chapitre 6

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 17**_

Régina plaça une main devant sa bouche, camouflant par ce geste un nouveau et énième bâillement. La jeune femme avait passé sa nuit à froisser les draps de son lit à force de tourner dans tous les sens, tentant, vainement, de trouver un semblant de sommeil. Les yeux tournés sur la blancheur du plafond de sa chambre, puis sur les secondes défilant sur son réveil, puis sur la lumière de la lune que laissaient filer les stores de la fenêtre, puis sur le plafond, encore, et le mur noirci par la nuit, et le réveil, la lumière de la lune, le plafond, le réveil, le plafond, le mur, la nuit, l'aube pointant le bout de son nez et le plafond, de nouveau, et le réveil, ensuite, et, il fut alors temps pour elle de se lever.

Une douche prise à la va vite entre deux toasts beurrés, une tasse de café qu'elle avala en se brûlant la langue, le pinceau du mascara qu'elle ne manqua pas de se fourrer dans l'œil, ses cheveux qui lui semblèrent impossible à apprivoiser et sa voiture, refusant de démarrer. La journée commençait mal pour la caissière qui, arrivant pile à l'heure au magasin, ne manqua pas de s'accrocher avec son chef, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de se laisser rabrouer pour un retard qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Les minutes semblèrent des heures alors que la brune, ressassait, encore et encore cette rencontre, fruit du hasard, qui lui avait permis de passer quelques instants en compagnie de la blonde. Marcher avec elle avait été agréable et bienfaisant, reposant. Et, elle avait envie que cela se reproduise pourtant elle n'arrivait à chasser cette peur qui s'insinuait en elle, rampant, tel un serpent aux travers de ses veines pour venir s'immiscer jusque dans son cœur. Créant doute, panique et déroute.

Et les questions affluèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, torturant son cerveau pour lui faire comprendre que la blonde, même si elle ne connaissait pas grand chose d'elle si ce n'était rien, avait pris une importance particulière dans sa vie. Elle pesta contre elle-même, comment était-ce possible ? Comment quelques interactions au magasin et une rencontre fortuite en ville avaient pu conduire à ce qu'elle accepte de dîner avec elle ?

Régina réalisa alors que toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens, c'était totalement aberrant, absurde, incompréhensible et farfelu. Stupide, idiot et insensé. Elle devait annuler ce repas et, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle se maudit alors, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas récupérer le numéro de téléphone de la blonde ? Un appel ou même un simple message sur son portable aurait fait l'affaire. Elle aurait annulé en un clin d'œil ce stupide dîner. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix, une seule solution s'offrait alors à elle. Elle ne devait pas y aller. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. En quels instants sa décision fut prise. Elle n'irait pas retrouver Emma pour dîner.

Les bips sonores et répétés de la caisse lui donnèrent un assidu mal au crâne et les clients n'arrangèrent en rien son état. Cette homme, aux cheveux gras et au ventre tellement arrondi qu'il ne devait plus voir ses pieds depuis des années, lui tapa sur le système en râlant sur tout et rien, bougonnant même dans son coin lorsqu'elle lui annonça un centime de plus que le prix qu'il avait au préalable soigneusement calculé. Cette vieille dame, qui la traita de tous les noms lorsqu'elle lui demanda de déposer sur le tapis les articles qu'elle avait dissimulés, sans aucune honte, dans le fond de son cabas. Ce garçon qui fit un caprice à sa mère comme cette dernière refusa de lui acheter un paquet de bonbons, cet adolescent qui l'insulta presque pour elle ne sut quelle raison, cette femme aux allures pimpantes qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, ce jeune homme, charismatique, qui ne cessa de faire en sorte qu'elle admire le tatouage qu'il venait de se faire faire sur l'un de ses avant bras. Puis, il y eut Emma. Et tout se calma.

« Alors, prête pour ce soir ? » Questionna la jeune femme en déposant ses achats sur le tapis.

« Ai-je l'air d'être prête ? » Demanda la brune, cherchant à la jouer distante pour la taquiner un peu, oubliant qu'elle avait, plus tôt dans la matinée, stupidement décidé de ne plus aller dîner en sa compagnie.

La blonde se figea devant le ton faussement réprobateur de la caissière, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Quelle était l'humeur de Régina en cette fin de matinée ? Mais, lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux rieurs de l'autre femme, elle sourit.

« Vous avez raison, c'était une question stupide, » reprit la blonde, « mais je ne savais comment engager la conversation. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir ? »

Régina, qui venait de commencer à passer les articles de la blonde, se figea, cherchant à cacher le rougissement qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues.

« Du chocolat ? » Finit-elle par dire après de nombreuses secondes, voulant mettre fin au silence. « Mais qu'allez-vous faire de toutes ces plaquettes ? »

« C'est pour ma dose de fer, » répondit Emma en haussant les épaules, souriant à ce changement de sujet.

« Manger équilibré ça ne vous dit vraiment rien de rien hein ? »

« Comme toujours vous n'êtes pas attentive aux détails. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Chocolat à la framboise, à l'amende, aux noisettes entières... »

« Vous jouez juste sur les détails très chère, comme toujours, » la coupa la brune.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle être maligne. »

« Dites plutôt casse-pied. »

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

« Pour dire vrai, » reprit Emma, « je suis juste venue m'assurer que vous n'annuliez pas pour ce soir et j'ai eu une envie de chocolat. »

« Était-ce nécessaire d'en prendre autant ? »

« J'ai un peu tergiversé dans les rayons, je crains vraiment que vous décidiez de me poser un lapin. »

« Prenez votre monnaie et filez finir cette journée, je serai là ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je vous le dis. »

« A très vite alors, » ajouta la blonde dans un petit clin d'œil, tout sourire en fourrant ses achats dans son sac.

« Oui, à très vite, » reprit la brune en la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 17 - 20 heures -**_

Il faisait nuit. Régina était là, devant le magasin qui venait tout juste de fermer ses portes, venant tout juste de débaucher, habillée de la plus singulière des façons. Et elle se demandait depuis quelques secondes déjà, comment la blonde serait habillée ? D'une façon plus formelle ou juste comme tous les jours ? Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Emma entra dans son champ de vision et, elle la trouva belle vêtue comme elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, d'un jean sombre mettant en valeur ses formes et d'une chemise bleue nuit, le tout rehaussé d'une élégante veste beige bien taillée. Elle n'était ni trop ni pas assez, avec sa chevelure blonde, cascadant le long de son dos et ce léger maquillage faisant ressortir ses yeux.

« Vous êtes plus ponctuelle que moi, » commença elle en se plaçant à coté d'elle, « j'aurais du m'en douter. »

Son parfum, léger et doux, envahit les narine de la brune qui ne put que céder face à cette délicieuse odeur, qu'elle trouva subtilement enivrante.

« Je viens de terminer ma journée, » dit-elle dans un sourire contrit en désignant ses vêtements, « d'où ma tenue de tous les jours. »

« Moi je trouve que ça vous change sans le polo rouge du magasin. »

« Vous m'en direz tant, » railla la brune.

« Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied savez-vous ? Je ne savez comment m'habiller pour ce dîner, quelque chose de plus formel ou un truc passe partout ? J'ai opté pour le juste milieu. »

« Et cela vous va à ravir. »

« Vous trouvez ? » Demanda Emma, ne pouvant cacher un sourire ravi.

« Complètement, » répondit la brune en détournant le regard pour masquer le soudain trouble qui l'envahit, « bien. Où m'emmenez-vous ce soir très chère ? »

« Regarder les étoiles. »

La caissière surprise par cette réponse se retourna vers elle.

« Je croyais que vous m'emmeniez manger ? »

« Je ne compte pas vous laissez mourir de faim ne vous inquiétez pas. Suivez-moi, » poursuivit-elle dans un doux sourire, « je vais d'abord vous promener en voiture. »

La blonde s'accrocha à son bras puis s'éloigna. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux devant un petit tas de ferraille jaune qui fit lever un sourcil à la brune.

« C'est hideux, » déclara la caissière en devinant sans mal que cette horrible chose appartenait à celle qui l'accompagnait.

« Et bien mon hideuse petite voiture et moi vous invitons à pénétrer dans l'habitacle très chère, » répondit Emma en lui ouvrant la portière.

« Elle roule ? »

« Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas très rassurante. »

« Faites-moi un peu confiance Régina. »

« J'essaye je vous assure. »

« Et bien essayez davantage. »

La brune sourit, ce qui tira plus de la grimace tant elle n'était pas rassurée mais, elle laissa la blonde fermer la portière, se mettre au volant et démarrer. Contre toute attente, le voyage se passa bien, les sièges du tas de ferraille étaient plutôt confortables et Régina se prit à espérer que la route n'en finisse pas. Elle était bien, à écouter la blonde s'amuser à lui faire une petite visite guidée de la ville, lui indiquant plus de bêtises que de véritables informations, allant même jusqu'à la faire rire alors qu'elle était réputée pour ne pas avoir d'humour.

Emma se gara sur un petit parking, dans les hauteurs à l'extérieur de la ville, devant un restaurant aux allures chaleureuses et familiales. Régina ne connaissait pas cet endroit et n'en avait même jamais entendu parler.

« Où... » commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par la blonde.

« Ce restaurant vient d'ouvrir, c'est un de mes amis qui le tient. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu, » dit la blonde, énigmatique.

« Que me réservez-vous donc ? »

« Prenez mon bras et vous saurez, » dit Emma le tendant à Régina, qui l'attrapa sans hésiter.

Une douce chaleur les accueillit lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et, la brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche bée, une fois qu'elles furent installées à leur table. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux, attablées sur la terrasse arrière où, centaines d'étoiles les observaient.

« Nous dînons à la belle étoile, » commença d'une petite voix Emma, fière d'elle, cherchant à ne pas troubler cet instant magique qu'elles étaient en train de vivre.

Sur la terrasse, quelques lumières tamisées, judicieusement répartie permettaient un éclairage confortable sans pour autant masquer la beauté du ciel et, le léger vent d'été qui soufflait donnait une atmosphère calme et rassurante.

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche, » finit par dire la blonde, un sourire en coin.

« C'est magnifique, » lâcha seulement la brune, à court de mot.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Elles mangèrent dans une ambiance détendue, apprenant à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à profiter l'une de l'autre. Emma mangea de délicieuses brochettes de poulets accompagnées de petits légumes mijotés tandis que Regina se délecta d'un saumon en papillote, les deux plats accompagnés d'un bon verre de vin rouge permettant de soulever le goût. Et elles parlèrent, de ce qu'elles aimaient ou non, se découvrant mot après mot.

« Je t'assure que c'est intéressant, » insista la blonde, tentant de faire pencher la brune de son côté.

« C'est tout de même un drôle de métier. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

« Faire du porte à porte toute la journée tel un prêcheur cherchant à transmettre la bonne parole je trouve cela étrange. »

« Démarcher ce n'est pas prêcher. »

« Et combien de temps as-tu fait ça ? »

« Pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce que je m'embrouille avec le patron qui s'en mettait plein les poches derrière le dos de ses employés. Après j'ai été serveuse quelques temps puis consultante du shérif grâce à mes brillantes études de droit.»

« Tu as fais du droit ? »

« Oui mais ça ne me convenait pas. »

« Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je suis garante de caution. »

« Encore un drôle de métier. »

« C'est un truc qui me convient. »

« J'ose l'imaginer. »

Emma sourit au serveur qui déposa devant elle une petite assiette à dessert contenant une boule de glace à la vanille accompagnée d'un moelleux au chocolat et d'un coulis de chocolat.

« Le chocolat est une addiction chez toi ? » Demanda, moqueuse, Régina en désignant son assiette du bout du menton.

« Dis celle qui a prit une mousse au chocolat. »

« J'ai un petit faible pour ces dernières. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Elles mangèrent en silence, profitant des étoiles et des yeux de l'autre dans de nombreux coup d'œil complices.

« Alors, » fini par dire la brune, « que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Nous y voilà ? » Demanda en souriant Emma.

« Nous y voilà. »

Silence.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour t'avoir parlé ainsi tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais tu peux avoir des circonstances atténuantes non ? »

« Si l'on veut. »

Emma porta son regard au loin avant de poursuivre, la mine devenue un peu plus sombre :

« Il y a quelques semaines, mes parents et mon fils ont eu un accident de voiture. »

« Oh, » trouva seulement à dire Régina.

« Ils étaient à l'arrêt à un feu, au croisement de deux avenues et mon père a démarré la voiture pour reprendre la route lorsque le feu est devenu vert. Mais le chauffeur, passablement alcoolisé, arrivant à leur perpendiculaire n'a pas respecté l'obligation de s'arrêter au feu rouge qui lui était imposé. Il a percuté de plein fouet la voiture de mes parents... »

La blonde, une larme à l'œil, s'interrompit perdue dans ses pensées.

« Comment vont-ils ? » Demanda faiblement la brune, en lui attrapant doucement la main pour la réconforter, la câliner.

« Mon père a un coude dans le plâtre, ma mère est plus grièvement touchée, elle a dû subir deux interventions avant qu'on lui déclare un état stable même si elle est toujours alitée et mon fils...

Nouveau silence. La brune passa machinalement son pousse sur le dos de la main de l'autre femme, dans de douces caresses, la mettant en confiance, à l'aise pour qu'elle poursuive :

« Henry est dans le coma depuis l'accident. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit la brune après quelques instants.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Je le sais mais, je le suis pour toi. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

« Merci, » souffla Emma en planta son regard, son beau regard, dans le sien.

Elles restèrent figées, le vert triste et malheureux dans le noir doux et réconfortant avant que chacune ne détourne le regard, cherchant à cacher ce qu'elles avaient pu lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Regardant le ciel et les étoiles, si hautes et si belles dans la nuit encore douce de cette soirée.

Puis, après quelques instants à rester sur le parking du restaurant où la blonde indiquait à la brune telle ou telle constellation, faisant partager cette fois un véritable savoir, Emma raccompagna Regina chez elle, roulant doucement pour prolonger l'instant et l'irréalité du moment qu'elles venaient de partager.

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture et pour vos reviews, follows et favorites qui me font vraiment très plaisir. A très vite pour la suite !**_

 _Merci **Not gonna die** pour ton aide et tes conseils avisés. Tu me vas droit au cœur ! :P_


	7. Chapitre 7

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 17 - 23 heures -**_

Régina regarda la blonde, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire amusé de courir sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le malaise et la timidité contaminer autant Emma, qui, alors qu'elles venaient toutes deux de quitter son affreux petit véhicule jaune, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, dodelinant sur le trottoir comme ne sachant pas où se mettre.

« Alors... » Commença-t-elle, « tu habites... ici ? »

Petit sourire narquois.

« Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je demandé de me déposer là ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est logique mais... c'est ton immeuble... ça ? »

« Non, c'est celui de la voisine. »

« De la... Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Emma, » commença la brune, d'une voix basse, et chaude, « je te présente mon immeuble, » finit-elle par dire en tendant le bras vers le lieu.

Un long sifflement admirateur accueillit sa réponse.

« Ben dis donc, tu ne rigoles pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu passes plus des trois-quarts de ton salaire dans ton loyer non ? »

« Très chère, » dit la brune d'un ton légèrement énigmatique, lui tapotant d'un doigt le bout du nez, « ceci ne vous regarde en rien. »

Emma sourit en laissant encore quelques instants ses yeux se promener sur la belle et luxueuse façade se dessinant devant elle, un immense immeuble à plusieurs étages semblant offrir de vastes appartements bien agencés et lumineux, avec de larges et agréables balcons dont la plupart étaient joliment fleuris.

« Non mais tu plaisantes ? » Demanda la blonde, faisant de nouveau face à l'autre femme, « Régina, tu as même un portier ! »

« Tu veux monter avec moi ? » Répliqua la brune dans un sourire espiègle, « Leroy se fera justement une joie de nous ouvrir la porte. »

« La blague. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Quel intérêt aurais-je à me moquer ainsi de t-... »

« Attends, » la coupa-t-elle « voilà pourquoi tu sembles détester la mienne, ne me dis pas que tu es ce genre de personnes à rouler en voiture de luxe également ? »

« N'allons pas jusque là. »

« De collection ? »

« Non plus. »

« Coûteuse ? »

« Je ne peux le nier. »

Le silence se fit, léger et agréable, avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Emma qui s'approcha davantage de la caissière :

« Quels mystères caches-tu donc... Régina ? »

Une voix chuchotante, et douce et agréable à entendre. Régina sourit.

« Pour le découvrir, Emma, il faudra ressortir en ma compagnie. »

Leur yeux étaient plongés dans la profondeur de l'autre paire, leur corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leur nez se touchant presque.

« Un second rendez-vous ? J'y compte bien, »répondit la blonde dans une intensité qui la fit frisonner.

Une étrange lueur brillait dans le regard d'Emma, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux de quiconque et qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment mais, cette lueur l'hypnotisa pendant un instant.

« Alors... Tu veux monter avec moi ? »

« Nous avons passé une excellente soirée. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

« Je vais te laisser là, Régina. »

« Leroy sera déçu de ne pas t'ouvrir la porte. »

« Il s'en remettra j'en suis sûre. »

« Tu ne le connais pas, il est très susceptible. »

« Alors, » dit Emma en s'approcha de son oreille, « tu lui diras qu'il m'ouvrira la porte une prochaine fois, » termina-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser appuyé sur sa joue.

Et, tandis que la jeune blonde s'éloignait après un signe de la main, le cœur de la brune manqua de nombreux battements, ses joues étaient rouges et chaudes, sa respiration arrêtée, ses émotions complètement chamboulées.

Au bout de nombreuses secondes, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de cligner des yeux, passant doucement ses doigts où Emma venait de poser ses lèvres, douces et délicates. Régina sourit, encore une fois. Sa vie était réellement en train de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et, cela lui plut.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 18**_

« Bien le bonjour madame la caissière ! » Lança joyeusement la blonde.

La brune relava la tête en souriant.

« Au vu de l'heure, vous devriez plutôt dire bonsoir, très chère. »

« Que tu es chipoteuse. »

« J'ai seulement quelques manières. »

« Quelques ? C'est un bel euphémisme. »

« Tu sembles d'excellente humeur. »

« Toujours lorsque je te parle. »

La brune se figea quelques instants alors que son cœur entamait un rythme endiablé, et qu'elle regardait Emma et son sourire qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des semaines au magasin, et ce regard vert, intense, brillant, tout simplement beau.

« Em-...ma, » commença la caissière tentant de récupérer son assurance, « où sont tes articles ? »

« Oh, je n'en ai pas. »

« Mais... que fais-tu là alors ? »

La blonde sourit puis répondit :

« Je suis passée ce matin, mais tu n'étais pas là. »

« J'avais ma matinée. Je suis du soir cette semaine. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je le sais bien, ton patron, » Emma baissa soudainement la voix en se rapprochant d'elle, « un type étrange à l'air vicieux si tu veux mon avis, s'est bien chargé de me le dire lorsque j'ai demandé à te voir. »

La brune n'entendit pas vraiment ce que l'autre femme était en train de lui souffler, observant ce visage, à la lueur des vifs néons, reflet d'une image qu'elle avait eue deux soirs plus tôt, un regard brillant et intelligent, une expression douce et lumineuse, un visage d'ange. L'instant fut bref pourtant, il lui sembla durer d'éternelles secondes.

« Qu-Que me voulais-tu ? »

« Tu finis bientôt ton service ? »

« Je ne travaille pas en restauration. »

Régina la regarda, un brin moqueuse.

« Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. »

« J'aime vous taquiner très chère. »

« Ce n'est pas l'info du jour. »

« Certes non, » répondit la caissière en jetant un œil sur sa montre, « je termine dans une dizaine de minutes, d'où l'absence de client. »

« Hé, je suis là moi. »

« Tu ne comptes pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu n'as rien acheté. »

« Et si je prends un paquet de chewing-gum ? » Demanda la blonde en attrapant une petite boite disposée en tête de caisse.

La brune sourit.

« Pose ces caramels et explique-moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une fois que j'aurai fini ici. »

« Je connais un bar sympa qui fait de la gastronomie française. Le patron est une connaissance. »

« Tu es amie avec tous les gourmets du coin ? »

« Mon père est cuisinier et il a un bon réseau. »

« Et que fait ta mère ? »

« Elle tient avec mon père un restaurant à l'Est de la ville, elle en est la gérante. »

« Et ils arrivent à travailler ensemble sans se brouiller ? »

« Oui, c'en est parfois écœurant tellement ils s'entendent bien. »

« Je trouve ça plutôt beau moi. »

« Oui sans doute... enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont fermés pour le moment. À cause de l'accident, tu comprends ? »

« Évidemment. Et donc, un restaurant français ? »

« Ça te tente ? »

« Laisse-moi ranger et compter ma caisse, me changer, puis je suis à toi pour la soirée. »

« À moi... ? » Reprit la blonde dans un sourire en coin légèrement espiègle.

La brune rougit subitement, ne pouvant retenir la gène qui s'empara-t-elle alors que l'ambiguïté de cette phrase venait d'être relevée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se passa une main dans les cheveux, évitant le regard vert, certainement rieur.

« Voilà qui me semble fort intéressant, » finit par reprendre Emma, une voix chargée de satisfaction, en s'éloignant pour attendre à l'extérieur que la caissière débauche.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 18 – 20 heures 20 minutes -**_

« Tu en as mis du temps, » se plaignit Emma alors qu'elle la rejoignait sur le parking.

« J'ai dû recompter ma caisse trois fois. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Gold, mon étrange et vicieux patron, » elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, « a eu quelques problèmes de compte avec l'argent stocké dans l'armoire forte, » répondit la brune dans un sourire.

« Et le rapport avec toi ? »

« Il manquait trois centimes dans ma caisse. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, répondant au lien qui était en train de se former entre elles, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ce que chacune pensait de cette situation, un peu stupide pour trois centimes. Un sourire amusé qui devint rapidement tendresse alors qu'elles montaient, une fois de plus, dans cette affreuse chose jaune à quatre roues.

Elle dînèrent dans un bistrot français où la cuisine était à la hauteur des réputations qu'on lui vouait, se partageant à deux un plateau de mets aux arômes nobles et raffinés, dans un décor chic et moderne donnant au lieu une ambiance conviviale.

« Alors ? » Commença Emma en faisant légèrement tourner son vin dans son verre, l'aérant pour libérer les saveurs en le mélangeant doucement, « quels secrets caches-tu donc Régina ? »

La brune sourit en portant à ses lèvres sa serviette pour les tapoter lentement avant de répondre :

« Cela est intriguant n'est-ce pas ? »

Une question dans un haussement de sourcil joueur.

« Bien plus que tu ne sembles t'en rendre compte. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre, très chère. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui renvoyant alluma les yeux de la blonde tandis qu'elle reprit d'une voix ayant perdu un octave :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intrigue chez moi ? »

« Tout, » répliqua simplement Emma après une gorgée de vin, « juste, toi. »

« Moi ? Vraiment ? Il va falloir m'en dire plus. »

« Tu sembles être ce que tu ne sembles pas être. »

« Le vin te serait-il monter à la tête. »

« Peut-être bien un peu mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Rappelle-toi je suis douée pour décrypter les gens, j'ai bossé pendant un temps avec le Shérif et je retrouve facilement les gens. »

« Madame est enquêtrice à ses heures perdues ? »

« Tout à fait, » répondit-t-elle fièrement, « tu vis dans une résidence de luxe, tu as une voiture de luxe, tu ne sembles pas vivre dans le manque, même tes vêtements ne sont pas de simples manufacturés. Ton langage, ton maintien, même tes manières ne correspondent pas avec ce que tu sembles vivre au quotidien ! »

« Et quelles sont tes théories ? »

« Tu as reçu un sacré héritage d'une vieille tante décédée ? »

« Non. »

« Tu changes de la paille en or ? »

« Non. »

« Tu deales ? »

« Absolument pas. »

La brune sourit.

« Tu as braqué une banque un soir de Noël ? »

« Quelle est cette idée farfelue ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Tu ne m'aides pas du tout. »

« Tu n'es pas très douée. »

« Tu parles peu de toi. »

« J'ai pris le temps de t'écouter. »

Le silence se fit.

« Quels sont donc tes mystères Régina ? » Dit la blonde en se penchant à son oreille, la faisant frisonner alors qu'elle était en train de régler l'addition.

« Tu penses que Leroy m'ouvrira la porte ? » Reprit Emma en se garant devant l'immense immeuble de la brune.

« Pas ce soir, je le crains. »

Emma se figea, semblant déçue.

« Tu ne connais donc pas la règle ? » Demanda la caissière en posant une main sur son bras, cherchant à la rassurer.

Sourire en coin.

« Laquelle ? »

« Jamais le deuxième soir évidement. »

« Dit celle qui m'a invitée à la suivre dès le premier ? »

Ironie joueuse.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu demain matin et pour cela je dois me lever tôt. »

« Quoi de prévu ? »

« Très chère, » commença la brune en se penchant sur le coté, se rapprochant d'Emma, « ceci fait bien évidemment partie des mystères qu'il te reste à découvrir », termina-t-elle en déposant, délicatement, ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Puis, satisfaite d'elle, elle quitta l'habitacle de la petite voiture direction son appartement, totalement impatiente d'une nouvelle rencontre avec la blonde.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **Merci de votre lecture et pour vos reviews, auxquelles j'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre cette semaine (j'assure pas mais là, je poste le chapitre et je file travailler alors j'ai tout de même une petite excuse...non ?) Je me rattraperai la fois prochaine, promis.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu et, à très vite pour la suite !**_

 _Merci **Not gonna die** pour ton aide et tes conseils et surtout tout ce que tu me corriges comme vilaines fautes !_

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Petite PUB des fics du moment que je lis** _(donc liste VRAIMENT non exhaustive où il manque des histoires certainement fabuleuses que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir)_ :

 **N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ALLEZ Y FAIRE UN TOUR ET À LAISSER UNE REVIEW** **À** **L'AUTEUR OU LE TRADUCTEUR CAR, ILS LE MÉRITENT VRAIMENT ET, CET ACTE FAIT VIVRE LES FF, N'OUBLIEZ PAS !**

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Salve Regina »**_ écrit par **moithea** : Pour moi, un écrit fluide et facilement lisible, cohérent qui traite d'un sujet difficile mais terriblement d'actualité. Cette fic a certes un thème tragique mais cela ne doit pas en empêcher la lecture car seule une belle histoire peut en ressortir mettant à l'épreuve nos héroïnes préférées où vous retrouverez certainement tristesse, tragique de certaines scènes mais aussi le courage, la force et tout ce que peut révéler ce genre d'épreuve ! C'est bien aussi parfois, d'éviter les sujets légers pour des choses un peu plus concrètes. Également allez jeter un œil sur la fic de cette auteur : La Merveille des Merveilles qui est sensationnelle !

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Les Sœurs Andersen »**_ publié par **Swen's Avengers** : une nouvelle histoire publiée aujourd'hui mêlant du SWANQUEEN et du ELSANNA liant Emma et Elsa par un lien de sœur bien qu'elles semblent être totalement différentes. Un univers direct et bien ancré, fidèle à l'auteur mais qui change un peu tout de même, un vocabulaire franc et peu raffiné mais qui s'ancre parfaitement au contexte que veut nous donner l'histoire et qui nous permet d'entrer dans la psychologie des personnages. Une Emma perdue, un Killian détestable, une Elsa qu'on attend de découvrir un peu plus. Un premier chapitre à la hauteur de Swen's Avengers et qui promet une suite tout à fait intéressante.

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Delayed »**_ traduit et publié par **Not gonna die :** Une bonne traduction qui fait plaisir à voir tant le coté SQ anglais de FF est gorgé de petites merveilles. Une rencontre due au hasard avec un comportement cavalier et tête brûlée d'Emma lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec Régina. Un petit jeu et une attirance entre les deux héroïnes qui se concrétise rapidement notamment parce que l'histoire n'est composée que de 6 chapitres mais les difficultés familiales des héroïnes ne sont pas oubliés ni leur répartie habituelle.

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Faux-semblants »**_ publié par **La plume d'Elena** : un scénario bien trouvé fait de quelques intrigues mêlant présent et passé suivant la trame d'un livre écrit par notre brune préférée. Une belle écriture et jolie imagination qui nous emmène doucement vers un petit bijou de lecture. L'auteur n'a pas fini de nous torturer avec quelques rebondissements avant de nous mener vers ce que l'on attend tous : la réunion des deux jeunes femmes.

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Breathless »**_ publié par **Mystik.7** : une histoire que je viens tout juste de commencer, donc mon avis n'est pas encore définitif et est très pauvre encore mais, c'est bien écrit et l'histoire est prenante et réaliste. De ce que j'ai pu lire déjà, vous découvrirez deux héroïnes aux rôles en quelque sorte inversé au début, avec une Régina courant après Emma pour essayer de la convaincre, de la comprendre, de l'aider et panser ses plaies... Une situation peu commune dans les fics comme d'ordinaire, c'est Emma la sauveuse et la plus forte. Une histoire intriguante et certainement haletante. Et, il vous faudra également aller jeter un œil attentif sur la prochaine fic de cette auteur !

 **OOOO**

 _ **« Pour Vous C'est Majesté »**_ publié par **StitChE** : Une histoire qui nous sort du quotidien. Un thème bien choisi qui nous plonge dans un véritable univers de fantasy. Une belle écriture avec de l'amour, de l'action, de l'aventure, de la passion... Juste allez faire un tour sur cette histoire si vous aimez la magie, l'univers l'elfique et, d'autres petites surprises encore.

 **OOOO**

 _ **« The Girl Next Door »**_ publié par **Sedgie** : Ce n'est pas du SQ mais, cette fic vaut le détour. Un cadre scolaire sympa et bien mener pour nous diriger vers du CLEXA de la série the 100. Une écriture fluide et agréable, qui tient la route avec quelques personnages attachants.


	8. Chapitre 8

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 19**_

« Hé Régi, c'est qui cette beauté qui t'attend dehors ? »

La brune releva la tête pour regarder sa collègue entrer dans le vestiaire des employés, laissant ses doigts terminer de boutonner sa chemise.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

Sa voix était sèche mais, l'autre femme ne s'en formalisa pas, s'installant plutôt avec nonchalance sur le banc lui faisant face.

« Oh allez, ça fait trois ans que nous travaillons ensemble ! »

La brune secoua rapidement la main, signifiant par ce geste son désintérêt.

« Et alors ? »

« Et puis ne change pas de sujet. C'est qui ? »

« Qui ? »

« La blonde ! »

« Quelle blonde ? » Répliqua-t-elle, légèrement agacée de ne pas comprendre l'engouement de son amie.

« Celle qui t'attend dehors. »

Régina se figea, soudainement, son jeans à mi-jambes, ses yeux surpris se posant sur Ruby dans un haussement de sourcils intrigué. Cette position étrange et ce visage où l'éternelle neutralité manquait, amusa l'autre femme, qui se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Emma... est là ? » La coupa la brune, le ton de sa voix s'étant soudainement adouci.

« Si Emma est celle qui poirote depuis de nombreuses minutes sur le parking alors oui. »

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Pause cigarette. »

« Tu n'avais pas arrêté de fumer ? »

« Si, j'avais. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai rencontré un type, il fume et crois-moi, le moment clope juste après avoir couché avec lui c'est juste magique. »

La brune termina de remonter son jeans, le boutonna et enfila sa veste avant de répondre :

« Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ? »

« Je sais juste profiter de la vie, » répliqua-t-elle dans une petite grimace, « et parle-moi de ta blonde plutôt ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, voilà deux ou trois soirs que tu t'éclipses avec elle... »

« Que je m'éclipse ? » Reprit la brune en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, cherchant à apprivoiser les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure.

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. C'est qui ? »

« Une amie. »

« Une amie pour qui tu te fais toute belle ? »

« Une bonne amie. »

« Je ne savais même pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes. »

« Trois ans et tu ignores encore tant sur moi, » répliqua la brune dans un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne comptes pas m'en dire plus hein ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu me raconteras ? »

« Non. »

« Régiii, tu n'es pas drôle ! »

« Et tu le remarques seulement ? » Sourit-elle en passant la porte, pressant le pas pour retrouver Emma.

Elle franchit l'entrée de service et stoppa sa démarche, regardant la blonde qui ne l'avait pas encore vue, assise, les mains dans les poches sur le capot de sa voiture. Un léger vent venu du Sud malmenait ses cheveux, les faisant flotter et onduler avec grâce, battant soudainement son visage. Elle les repoussa d'une main et secoua la tête, permettant à son regard de rencontrer celui de la brune.

Emma sourit, un large sourire que la caissière trouva réconfortant et apaisant et, simplement beau.

« Bonsoir Régina, » lança-t-elle en accentuant le ''bonsoir'', prouvant ainsi à la brune qu'elle savait dorénavant faire la différence entre les civilités du jour et celles de la nuit.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« Pourquoi ne pas être passée au magasin ? »

« Je n'avais rien à acheter, » répondit-elle légèrement contrite.

Régina la regarda, ne pouvant dissimuler un tendre sourire.

« Que faisons-nous ce soir ? »

« Et bien, je suis venue pour te raccompagner chez toi. Tu m'as dit te déplacer à pied en ce moment et marcher un peu à tes cotés me semble une bonne idée. »

« Nous n'allons pas manger ? »

« Je ne peux pas, je compte passer ma soirée à l'hôpital ce soir. J'ai un peu l'impression de délaisser mon fils ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu avec lui, sans mes parents qui semblent loger à l'hôpital tellement ils y restent. »

« Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ça ? »

« A chaque jour son lot d'infortunes, » répondit-elle seulement, légèrement fataliste, « il ne peut qu'aller mieux n'est-ce pas ? Et sinon, je veux être là pour lui. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il sait combien ton amour pour lui est fort. Et pour le moment la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour lui c'est de lui transmettre à chacune de tes visites tout l'amour que tu lui portes. »

La blonde lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant avant de lui attraper le bras et de commencer à marcher, l'obligeant à la suivre.

« Mais ce n'est que partie remise, » finit-elle par lancer, retrouvant son habituel ton joyeux, après quelques pas.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Demain, viens dîner chez moi ! »

« Tu m'invites chez toi ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Mais... J'avais compris que tu ne savais pas cuisiner. »

« Avec des parents touchant à ce domaine, bien sûr que je m'y connais un peu. Disons plutôt que je n'aime pas trop ça. »

« Donc tu sais préparer un repas ? »

« Je me débrouille je t'assure. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. »

« Avec toute la mal-bouffe que tu achètes comment veux-tu que je n'ai pas de doute ? »

Emma sourit.

« Depuis peu j'ai commencé à acheter quelques légumes. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Répondit la brune, joueuse, « vous m'en voyez ravie très chère. Et pourquoi ce revirement ? »

La blonde prit un temps pour répondre :

« J'ai rencontré une personne dernièrement, qui m'y a donné goût... »

Silence, le cœur de Régina manqua un battement.

« Et, » reprit-elle doucement, dans un quasi chuchotement, « qui est cette personne ? »

La blonde rapprocha son corps du sien, la frôlant ainsi davantage à chacun de leurs pas.

« C'est... une femme. Belle et magnétique qui... à un caractère bien trempé il faut le dire mais cela rajoute à son charme, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ? »

« Tu es un peu irritable également. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Je t'assure. »

« Tu as ton caractère aussi. »

La blonde émit un petit rire. C'était doux et légèrement cristallin, ravissant.

« Je le sais bien, Régina, je le sais très bien. Nous voilà arrivées chez toi. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle alors qu'aucune question n'avait été posée, un peu déçue. « Nous y voilà... »

« Alors, c'est oui pour demain ? »

La caissière sourit devant la légère incertitude qu'elle lisait dans les beaux yeux verts.

« C'est oui. »

« Super, » s'exclama l'autre femme, un bel éclat animant son regard, « l'attente va être longue, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être. »

Puis, s'approchant de la brune, elle lui glissa un petit papier entre les doigts.

« Mon adresse, » enchaîna-t-elle après un trop rapide baiser sur la joue selon la brune, « viens à 21 heures, ça te laissera le temps de te préparer. »

Régina acquiesça dans un sourire un peu niais, une pointe de déception vrillant son cœur tant ce moment, trop court à son goût, avait fusé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle aussi, avait hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 20**_

« Tu es en avance, » lança Emma tournant la clé dans la serrure pour pouvoir ouvrir sa porte d'entrée, « on ne peut même plus appeler cela de la ponctuali- oh... »

La blonde se tut, bouche bée, ses yeux détaillant Régina avec appréciation.

« Tu es... vraiment... magnifique. »

La caissière, sourit, satisfaite de son effet.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais. »

« Les cheveux coiffés en vrac, un tablier à l'origine blanc, une odeur de grillé, c'est ta définition du pas mal ? »

Régina ne put retenir un sourire.

« Qu'importe ce que je vous trouve très chère, le principal est que le fait est bel et bien là vous ne croyez pas ? »

La blonde, les yeux pétillants d'éclat, lui renvoya un regard vif, et animé, et pénétrant et tout simplement ardent, appréciant sans retenue la vision qui s'offrait à elle. La caissière avait pleinement conscience du désir qu'elle était en train d'allumer chez cette femme, ayant scrupuleusement choisi sa tenue pour créer cet effet : une robe d'un noir ténébreux, chic et moulante, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette svelte et élancée, drapée à l'avant pour former un léger mais avantageux décolleté. Le tout rehaussé par une paire de talons hauts permettant de donner de la valeur à l'atout qu'étaient ses longues jambes.

« Tu comptes me laisser entrer ou le dîner se déroulera sur le palier ? » Demanda Régina toute sourire, fière de ce qu'elle semblait déclencher chez la blonde.

« Je... » Emma déglutit, « oui et bien..., » finit-elle par dire en se décalant pour la laisser pénétrer dans son petit appartement.

« J'ai emmené du vin, » déclara la brune, lui tendant une bouteille de rouge, « je ne suis pas du genre à acheter des fleurs. »

Emma sourit en récupérant l'objet.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. C'est un bon cru ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« A nous de le découvrir alors, » répondit la blonde dans un clin d'œil, « alors ? Tu n'entres pas ? »

« J'attends ton invitation. »

« Tu as besoin d'un carton ? »

« Je me contenterai d'une bise. »

« Oh, madame désire que je l'embrasse ? »

Cette question, à l'origine ironique, fit taire les deux jeunes femmes, laissant le silence accueillir l'embarras d'Emma et une légère rougeur sur les joues de Régina. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

La blonde finit par faire un pas en direction de l'autre femme, permettant à sa main droite de venir caresser la joue gauche de la caissière qui, au contact de ses doigts, pourtant légèrement froid, sentit une chaleur inexplicable l'envahir alors que la peau de son dos frissonna et qu'elle eut du mal à dompter son souffle, devenu court.

Emma sourit puis, avec une certaine timidité, s'approcha davantage jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ses yeux verts, et beaux, et pleins de désir toujours plongés dans les siens comme demandant cet accord qu'elles avaient toutes deux conscience d'avoir accordé à l'autre.

Régina combla l'espace qui les séparait, écrasant doucement sa bouche contre celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis de nombreuses nuits à présent. Si le premier baiser fut timide, le deuxième prit de l'assurance alors que le troisième laissa l'ardeur les parcourir. Et, les lèvres contre les siennes, leur souffle se mêlant, leur langues se cherchant, la caissière réalisa alors combien elle désirait l'autre femme, combien elle avait besoin qu'Emma soit sienne, combien elle avait jusqu'à cette soirée refrénée cette envie, impérieuse, qu'elle avait de cette belle blonde.

« Nous... devrions rentrer à l'intérieur, » finit par articuler la propriétaire des lieux en dirigeant Régina, qu'elle tenait toujours précieusement entre ses bras, vers l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Un dernier rapide baiser et la blonde se détacha, fermant la porte pour ensuite récupérer la main de la brune et lier leur doigts ensemble.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Emma fit une rapide visite des lieux, son appartement était petit, mais confortable, manquant de personnalité mais pourtant agréablement aménagé.

« Quelle est cette odeur ? » Demanda soudainement la brune en fronçant le nez.

« Un petit problème technique. »

« Je cru que tu plaisantais lorsque tu as parlé de grillé en m'ouvrant la porte. »

« J'aurais aimé mais heureusement nous avons du vin. »

Régina haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu comptes me saouler ? »

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La blonde rougit.

« Vraiment, Emma, ça sent fort le cramé. »

« J'ai commandé des pizzas ! »

« Des pizzas ? » La brune la regarda, totalement moqueuse : « Avec des parents touchant à ce domaine je m'y connais hein ?! »

« Il y a eu un loupé d'accord ? »

« Tu peux le dire oui. »

« J'ai des chandelles pour le coté romantique. »

« C'est ainsi que tu comptes te faire pardonner ? »

La blonde sourit, espiègle, une lueur joueuse et intéressée courant dans son regard.

« Je connais un autre moyen de me faire pardonner, tu sais ? »

La caissière se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, dans une démarche subtile cherchant à se faire désirer. Elle se colla à elle, plaçant sa bouche vers son oreille.

« Au vu de vos précédents baisers très chère, je n'en ai aucun doute. »

Puis, elle déposa, avec une nonchalance calculée, un long et appuyé baiser sur sa joue, qui se transforma rapidement en une série de petits bisous le long de sa tempe, pour descendre, doucement, jusqu'à l'arête de sa mâchoire. Les mains de la brune se promenaient dans le dos d'Emma, finissant par trouver place sur ses fesses et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur la peau tendre, et clair, du cou de la blonde, une sonnerie retentit.

« Je pense que le livreur est là, » chuchota Régina, cherchant tant bien que mal à se détacher de l'autre femme.

« Laissons-le à la porte. »

« Et manquer la dégustation de succulentes pizza ? Et puis j'ai envie de ce dîner aux chandelles. »

« Et moi je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi. »

« Je reste là, Emma, » dit la caissière en lui releva le menton d'un doigt.

La blonde sourit, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre femme avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer les pizzas.

* * *

 _Comme toujours, MERCI de votre lecture, pour vos avis, vos mises en favori et de me suivre. ça me touche énormément, et merci également pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon dernier OS, ça m'encourage et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir des textes qui vous plaisent._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude, à me faire part de votre avis._

 _MERCI à Not gonna die pour son aide, précieuse, dont je ne me lasserai jamais._


	9. Chapitre 9

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 20 – 22 heures 15 minutes**_

« Laisse-moi deviner, » commença Régina en découpant sa part de pizza avec application, « si je n'avais pas apporté du vin, c'est de la bière qui accompagnerait ce repas ? »

Emma croqua le bout de pizza qu'elle tenait en main.

« Et un bon point pour la dame, » lança-t-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Un bon point ? »

« Pour féliciter ta perspicacité. »

« Oui, justement, tu ne me donnes qu'un bon point ? »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu au juste ? » Demanda la blonde avant de laisser couler du vin dans sa gorge.

« Certainement pas un bon point, je ne suis plus à l'école primaire. »

Emma reposa son verre sur la table, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noirs et amusés et appréciateurs de Régina.

« Et en plus tu es râleuse. »

« Je ne râle pas très chère, » enchaîna la caissière en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche, « je constate. »

« Évidemment. »

« Et sais-tu ce que je constate d'autre ? »

« Que cette pizza est délicieuse ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Elle n'est pas mauvaise en effet mais ce n'est pas ce que je constate. »

« Que tu es vraiment ravissante ? »

La brune sourit.

« Merci du compliment mais ce n'est pas ça. »

« Que tu passes un agréable moment ? »

« Évidemment mais cherche encore. »

« Que ce vin est vraiment un délice ? »

« Tu trouves aussi ? Je suis contente. Emma, tu es vraiment mauvaise en devinette. »

« Pourtant j'ai un bon instinct. »

La brune fronça les sourcils dans un tendre sourire.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »

Emma fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oui, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas. »

« Je me disais bien. »

« Et donc ? Que constates-tu au juste ? » Demanda la blonde les yeux curieux, terminant sa deuxième part de pizza avec appétit.

« Que j'ai une furieuse envie de poser de nouveau mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »

A cette réponse, Emma se figea, suspendant ses gestes quelques instants, totalement prise au dépourvu par ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, pour la rouvrir, pour cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, pour juste finir par rougir violemment devant une Régina fière de son commentaire et surtout, totalement conquise par la réaction de l'autre femme.

« Comment va ton fils ? » Finit par demander la caissière, après de longues minutes, désireuse de remettre la blonde à l'aise.

« Oui... euh... hein ? Que dis-tu ? »

« Ton fils ? »

« Henry ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Son état est stable. Suite au fracas de l'accident, Henry a subi un choc à la tête qui a débouché sur un traumatisme du cerveau. Son coma est artificiel, les médecins l'ont provoqué à l'aide de médicaments pour protéger son cerveau en diminuant son métabolisme. »

Régina attrapa la main de la blonde dans un geste tendre, et doux.

« Provoquée ou on, j'imagine que la perte de conscience qui résulte du coma nécessite des soins constants ? »

« Oui et la sortie de son coma va passer par la stimulation des sens. »

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela consiste, » dit la caissière en lâchant sa main pour se découper une nouvelle part de pizza.

« Je vais commencer depuis le début, » lui répondit la blonde, la regardant, sans cacher son sourire de voir cette femme manger une pizza aussi gracieusement. « Le traitement commence dans une unité de soins intensifs, où les patients restent jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent assurer eux-mêmes leurs fonctions vitales. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Avoir une respiration et une activité cardiocirculatoire stable. »

« Je vois, et ensuite ? »

« S'ils passent ce cap, il faut assurer les soins de base et éviter des complications. En gros, une personne dans le coma doit être nourrie artificiellement, généralement à l'aide d'une sonde. »

« Il faut aussi le bouger fréquemment j'image.»

« Tout à fait, pour éviter des escarres et des contractures. »

La blonde termina d'une traite son verre avant de se resservir et de poursuivre :

« Les soignants mettent ensuite en place des routines précises pour l'ensemble des soins car avec des procédures de soins répétées à l'identique, on offre au malade des points de repère, notamment temporels. Il est également important de parler au patient, de le masser, de faire toutes ces choses qui sollicitent ses capacités cérébrales. »

« Le cerveau est donc mis en activité sans que le patient ne s'en rende compte ? » Demanda Régina en aidant la blonde à débarrasser la table pour ensuite s'installer, à ses cotés, dans le canapé.

« Exactement. J'ai dû remplir un questionnaire de vie afin de recréer autour d'Henry un univers familier, aussi ils lui proposent des repas selon ses goûts, ils lui font écouter la musique qu'il aime, lui font sentir des parfum qu'il connaît... »

« Ils adaptent les traitements à la personnalité de ton fils ? C'est bien. »

« Oui mais il n'y a pas de changement pour le moment, son réveil tarde. »

« Qu'en disent les médecins ? »

Emma fit tourner son verre de vin devant elle avant de répondre :

« Qu'il faut lui donner du temps. Ce qu'a subi son cerveau n'est pas anodin. »

« Un accident de voiture n'est jamais anodin, le corps humain n'est pas fait pour se confronter à de la tôle. »

« C'est une évidence, » dit la blonde en portant son verre à ses lèvres ou du moins, voulut porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Régina posa une main sur son bras.

« Tu devrais arrêter avec ça pour ce soir, » commença doucement la brune, lui attrapant le verre pour le déposer sur la table basse. « Tout ce que tu vas y gagner est un affreux mal de crâne et, je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

« La situation d'Henry me fatigue moralement. »

« Je sais. »

« J'ai peur Régina. »

Des larmes perlèrent dans le coin des yeux verts. La brune se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux puis les essuya d'un doigt.

« Tout va bien se passer, » dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

« Comment ne pas le croire alors que tu es à mes cotés ? » Répliqua Emma, plus pour elle-même que pour la caissière, plaçant ses mains sur ses flancs pour la rapprocher davantage d'elle.

« Je suis là à présent, Emma. »

« Je le vois. »

« Et tu le sens ? »

« Co-Comment.. ça ? » Demanda la blonde entre deux baisers.

« Mes baisers... mes caresses... » répondit-elle en laissant ses doigts courir sur ses bras dénudés, ne manquant pas de la faire frisonner. « Et ce baiser là, tu le sens ? » Régina embrassa son front. « Et celui-ci ? » Elle embrassa sa joue, puis l'autre, puis son menton, puis le bout de son nez. « Alors, tu le sens ? »

Sans répondre, semblant avoir besoin de plus, Emma remonta rapidement ses mains pour venir les plaquer sur la nuque de cette si belle femme qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, écoutant le désir, impérieux, qui dansait en cet instant dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa, presque sauvagement, mêlant rapidement sa langue à celle de Régina qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner l'accès à sa bouche, désireuse elle aussi de partager plus avec l'autre femme.

Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite, nombre de baisers, plusieurs caresses, la chemise de la blonde qui, bouton après bouton, fut jetée au loin, de nouveaux baisers, leurs doigts se cherchant, s'accrochant au corps de l'autre.

La raison de Régina avait volé en éclat, la douceur de la peau d'Emma, la souplesse de son corps, le parfum délicat qui s'échappait d'elle et le désir qui occupait à présent seul son esprit, la piégeaient telle une araignée dans sa toile, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de se noyer, vague après vague, dans les bras de la blonde.

Puis, elle finit par relever la tête, tâchant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Et, ce laps de temps lui permit de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait allongée sur le canapé, sur une Emma, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu dont le soutien-gorge avait volé, elle ne savait comment, quelques mètres plus loin.

Régina secoua la tête, cherchant à reprendre contenance, à empêcher son désir de gouverner le moindre de ses sens, profitant de la chaleur des bras de la blonde qui, ne cessa à aucun moment de la serrer contre elle.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu, » finit par murmurer Emma, comme une excuse.

Régina laissa reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux pour écouter son cœur.

« Tu t'es pratiquement sifflée la bouteille entière aussi. »

« Ton vin était bon. »

La brune sourit, appréciant les doigts de l'autre femme se promenant, habiles et réconfortants, dans ses cheveux.

« Il se fait tard. »

« Reste dormir ici. »

« Em-... »

« J'ai trop bu, » la coupa la blonde, « et si je fais un malaise ? Reste pour veiller sur moi. »

« C'est petit. »

« Mais efficace, non ? »

La caissière sourit en se redressant, attrapant la main d'Emma pour la guider vers la salle de bain.

« Tu vas devoir me prêter de quoi dormir. »

Le sourire, plus qu'explicite de la blonde obligea Régina à reprendre :

« Et je veux quelque chose de décent qui me couvre entièrement le corps, je te préviens. »

Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

La blonde, après négociation qu'elle remporta plutôt rapidement, réussit à faire dormir la brune dans son lit et, quelques baisers et caresses plus tard, les deux femmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, fermèrent les yeux pour un sommeil profond et réparateur, chargé d'un sentiment de bien-être qui ne semblait plus vouloir les quitter.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 21**_

Emma ouvrit les yeux dans un long bâillement, puis s'étira, se tortillant dans le lit après cette nuit qu'elle avait passée d'une traite. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas éveillée pour broyer du noir ou tourner en rond ou juste subir les effets d'une cruelle insomnie.

Il était encore tôt, le soleil ne filtrait pas encore au travers des persiennes. La blonde se redressa subitement, cherchant autour d'elle.

Où était passée Régina ?

Elle se leva et fit le tour de son appartement. De la présence de la brune, il ne restait plus que la vaisselle de la veille traînant dans l'évier et le long tee-shirt et le short qu'elle lui avait prêtés pour la nuit, correctement pliés et déposés dans la balle de linge sale.

Où était passée Régina ?

Pas un mot, rien, elle n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer son numéro de téléphone. La blonde se maudit, elle aurait dû prendre un moment pour le faire depuis le temps qu'elles avaient commencé à se rapprocher.

La blonde se demanda alors pourquoi, pourquoi Régina avait-elle quitté ses bras, son lit, son appartement sans rien dire ? Avait-elle des regrets sur ce qui s'était passé entre elles ? N'avait-elle pas aimé ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Pourtant elle semblait être bien en sa compagnie, ayant même été à l'initiative de nombreux baisers.

Emma attendit, dix minutes, une demie-heure, une heure, trois heures, passa au magasin... sans succès. La brune semblait s'être totalement volatilisée.

Mais, où était donc passée Régina ?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **MERCI** à **Not gonna die** pour son aide, comme toujours, tu es super efficace ! :P_

 _ **MERCI à VOUS** de me lire, de me suivre et surtout pour vos encouragements ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cette histoire suscite votre intérêt et j'espère que cela va continuer !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 21 - Appartement d'Emma -**_

La jeune femme soupira, se laissant tomber sans aucune grâce sur le canapé du salon. Son esprit lui échappant pour divaguer et la ramener, avec rêverie et une certaine nostalgie, sur la soirée de la veille. Et dire que Régina s'était tenue là, avec elle, sur ce même canapé. Et dire que Régina avait déposé ses lèvres, sur les siennes, lui laissant croire à ce qu'elle n'avait osé réellement imaginer. Et leurs langues avaient dansé, et quelques caresses avaient fusé, et son parfum, corsé et provoquant, subtilement doux et entêtant, une odeur de caractère qu'elle avait du mal à oublier.

Et, finalement, tout s'était arrêté. Quels mystères cachait donc la belle brune ? Et puis, où pouvait-elle bien être passée ?

Pas un mot. Pas une nouvelle. Pas de réponse.

Emma avait cherché pourtant, allant même jusqu'à négocier avec ce nain de jardin qu'était le portier de son immeuble, sans le moindre succès. Ce dernier ayant catégoriquement refusé de lui communiquer la moindre information. Même l'affreux patron de la brune l'avait envoyé balader sans aucune réserve, lui expliquant dans un langage fleuri qu'il n'avait que faire des occupations de ses employés lors de leur repos hebdomadaire. Et rien, elle avait attendu, espéré et s'était inquiétée. Elle avait marché, couru et s'était essoufflée. Elle avait maudit, avait juré et s'était énervée. Et à présent, elle était exténuée.

Mais où était donc Régina ? Cette question la hantait. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et les jours passèrent, semblant défiler dans une lenteur sans fin. Régina par-ci, Régina par-là, l'esprit de la blonde ne cessait de chercher, d'appeler cette femme qu'elle ne retrouvait pourtant pas. N'était-elle pas en train de la voir partout ? De l'imaginer avec d'autres ? Parlant, souriant, s'amusant, les embrassant...? Cette soirée avait-elle été une erreur ? Avait-elle réellement trop bu pour ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? Avait-elle un trou noir, un vide, un néant qui la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Et l'alcool coulait à flot, Emma était là, une bouteille à la main, le vin coulant avec délice, encore et encore dans le fond de sa gorge, du vin ? N'était-ce pas plutôt de la bière ? On non, la boisson avait le goût d'un alcool plus fort et plus puissant, dévastateur. Et elle courait, cherchant son souffle alors que ses jambes avançaient dans un rythme constant, dévalant rues et magasins, passant par ce stade de football qu'elle connaissait si bien, courant après une ombre, hurlant, désespérant de retrouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur. La blonde avait mal, là, dans la poitrine, et elle tendit la main pour saisir l'objet de sa convoitise mais, la caissière lui échappait encore, tout était sombre et sans lumière, où étaient donc passées les saveurs ? N'était-ce pas une larme dans le coin de ses yeux ? Non, les larmes étaient bel et bien présentes mais elles dévalaient ses joues dans des flots ininterrompus et tristes et désespérés et rien, vide, silence, noir, agonie et regret, malheur et affliction. Plus rien n'avait de sens, plus d'envie, d'évidence, seule reste avec elle l'ignorance. Et la brune qui lui échappa encore, et seul cela l'obsédait. La chercher, la retrouver, la toucher, l'embrasser et tout oublier. Plus de vie, plus de famille, plus d'Henry...

Emma sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Elle passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux avant de secouer doucement la tête, elle s'était assoupie et, tout n'était que stupidités sorties de son esprit endormi. Juste un rêve confus et irréaliste accentuant son impuissance. Où était donc Régina, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais, qu'importe les événements qui bousculaient son existence, son fils ne pouvait être mis de coté, jamais elle ne pourrait le délaisser. Et elle remercia silencieusement cette stupide pensée qui l'avait tirée d'un sommeil peu reposant et agressif, troublant, animé d'angoisses et de peurs.

Elle se redressa pour enfiler son blouson de cuir dans un long et acerbe soupir, et franchit la porte d'entrée de son appartement d'un pas décidé, ne retenant pas cette dernière qui claqua avec force après son passage, ne saluant pas la vielle dame qu'elle croisa sur le palier, démarrant sa voiture sans la moindre patience, son pied pesant avec force sur l'accélérateur, manquant de percuter un cycliste lorsqu'elle grilla le stop qu'imposait la circulation routière pour sortir de sa résidence.

La blonde se gara en jurant, tournant de mauvaise grâce la manivelle afin ouvrir la fenêtre du coté conducteur puis étira les lèvres dans un sourire faux, bien trop accentué et loin d'être enjôleur pour faire face au fonctionnaire de police qui lui demanda ses papiers. La jeune femme maudit le monde entier lorsqu'elle fut embarqué au poste pour outrage et tentative de rébellion lorsqu'elle insulta copieusement l'agent qui souhaitait la verbaliser.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 22**_

Emma s'étira, son corps ankylosé par la nuit, courte, peu confortable et bruyante qu'elle venait de passer. Installée dans cette grande cellule du poste de police, elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le jeune, ambitieux et zélé agent de police de laisser couler comme elle avait un jour fait partie de la maison.

Elle avait eu froid, puis chaud, puis s'était agacée après l'ivrogne qui lui en avait mis plein les chaussures, puis s'était emportée face à cette femme en tenue plus que légère qui n'avait pas manqué de l'insulter quand elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Puis le coup de poing qu'elle avait envoyé à cet homme qui lui avait mis la main aux fesses et les regards sombres qu'elle avait jetés par la suite à tous ceux qui, comme elle, étaient obligés de passer la nuit en ce lieu. Dégrisement, prostitution, rixe, petit voleur de rue, enterrement de vie de garçon suivi d'ivresse manifeste et elle, sa stupidité, ce stop grillé. À croire que l'accident routier qui avait touché ses parents et son fils ne lui avait pas servi de leçon. Elle avait manqué de renverser quelqu'un et, aveuglée par ses pensées, elle n'en avait pas mesuré la bêtise, continuant dans son erreur en insultant et refusant la contravention d'un fonctionnaire de police.

La blonde cligna des yeux en sortant du poste, heureuse de retrouver la liberté, écoutant sans broncher sa mère, venue la sortir de là, lui faire la leçon.

« Je savais que tu pouvais être immature mais là tu atteins des sommets ! » Lui balança Mary-Margaret dans un chuchotement hargneux et colérique.

« Je sais. »

« Tu n'est plus une ado Emma ! »

« Je sais. »

« Quand vas-tu grandir au juste ? C'est un piètre exemple pour ton fils. »

« Je sais. »

« Arrête de savoir, rien dans tes actes ne montre que tu sais. »

« Pourtant je sais, » répliqua la blonde d'un ton blasé.

« Ah oui ? » Mary-Margaret fulminait véritablement, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa fille en ajoutant : « rien ne le prouve pourtant ! Tu as eu une enfance heureuse, ton père et moi t'avons toujours tout donné, tu as eu tout ce que tu désirais, tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, ni d'amour, ni d'éducation, ni de moyen alors je ne comprends pas. Que fabriques-tu au juste ? Tes déboires d'adolescente rebelle ne t'ont pas suffi ? »

« Ça va j'ai compris, » balança la blonde en grimpant dans le véhicule de sa mère.

« Tu as compris ? Vraiment ? » Enchaîna la petite brune en se mettant au volant. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? L'alcool, les stupéfiants, les infractions et délits routiers, les tapages et j'en passe, je croyais que c'était fini Emma !? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! »

« Tu as passé ta nuit en cellule, Emma, encore une fois ! »

La voiture démarra, le silence se fit.

« Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes 17 ans, » reprit la blonde avec une pointe de colère face à toutes ses accusations, « alors remets t'en et soutiens-moi plutôt. »

« Que je te soutienne ? » Mary-Margaret haussa une nouvelle fois le ton. « Lorsque tu es revenue d'une fête totalement alcoolisée et quelques mois plus tard on apprenait que tu étais enceinte, je t'ai soutenue Emma, ton fils, tes études, tout ! Tu as la mémoire courte ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Que voulais-tu dire alors ? »

La question se finit dans un cri de colère et, le silence qui suivit donna un coup de froid à la blonde qui répondit doucement :

« Arrête, je sais que tu as raison. »

Mary-Margaret se détendit.

« Je croyais qu'avoir eu Henry t'avait mis du plomb dans la tête. »

« J'ai été bête. »

« Tu peux le dire. »

« Maman... »

Devant la détresse de ce mot prononcé, un nouveau silence se fit, composé de secondes qui semblèrent longues à Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Une question calme, dénuée de tout reproche.

« Pardon... Pour tout. »

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon. Nous t'avons pourrie gâtée Emma voilà pourquoi adolescente tu étais celle que tu étais... »

« Pas que... »

« Ça a contribué à ton déséquilibre. »

« Les questionnements sur ma sexualité étaient mon déséquilibre. »

« A moi de te répondre pas que... »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée que tu aies été obligée de venir me récupérer au poste de police. »

« Ton père et moi serons toujours là pour toi mais, que cela ne se reproduise pas Emma. »

La blonde hocha la tête alors que sa mère stationnait son véhicule sur le parking de l'hôpital avant d'ajouter :

« Bien, allons voir pour ta main à présent avant que tu ne rentres chez toi te changer pour ensuite passer voir Henry. Comment t'es-tu fait ça au juste ? »

« J'ai frappé un mec qui cherchait à me peloter. »

Devant le commentaire, le regard de la petite brune s'agrandit.

« J'ai peut-être une ecchymose à la main, mais lui doit avoir un sacré œil au beurre noir, je te le garantis, » reprit Emma dans un sourire très fier.

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude enfantine de sa fille, oublieuse de l'altercation qui les avaient opposées quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le service consultation des urgences, chacune affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire, qui s'envola rapidement pour la blonde alors qu'elle se figea, peu sûre de comprendre l'image qui était en train de s'étaler sous ses yeux.

Régina était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, tenant dans ses bras une fillette à la chevelure aussi blonde que l'homme qui venait de se rapprocher de la caissière, récupérant l'enfant qui était, au vu de la ressemble avec ce dernier, de toute évidence sa fille. Mais qu'est-ce que Régina faisait là ? Et puis, qui était-elle pour les deux autres individus ?

Le cœur d'Emma se serra douloureusement lorsque l'homme passa sa main libre dans le dos de Régina, dans un geste de tendresse et certainement de réconfort avant que la brune ne lui récupère cette main pour la placer entre les siennes.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **MERCI** à **Not gonna die** pour la petite correction des fautes en toute rapidité :D_

 _ **Et un grand MERCI à vous** qui me suivez. Merci d'aimer ce que je fais, de vos commentaires et juste de me lire. J'ai peu de temps en ce moment, mes heures de boulot dépassant nettement mes heures de tranquillité et de repos. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais encore une fois MERCI, MERCI, MERCI. J'espère que cela va continuer de vous plaire, de vous intriguer et juste de vous faire passer un bon moment de lecture. Promis, je prendrai le temps d'une réponse alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! A la prochaine, bonne semaine et bon week-end à tous._


	11. Chapitre 11

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 22 - suite -**_

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa, comme il ne s'était jamais emballé auparavant alors qu'une nuée d'émotions l'envahirent. Brutales et sans merci. Des sensations loin d'être apaisantes comme cela avait pourtant toujours était le cas en compagnie de Régina. Pourquoi... Comment... Que... Rien. Et le vide s'installa pendant que la trahison, tel un serpent attendant son heure pour venir ramper sur son corps afin de souffler dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle avait été dupée, trompée, leurrée, embobinée, bafouée jusqu'au fin fond de son âme, commença son œuvre de destruction.

Emma était là, dans ce hall d'hôpital, à observer celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis de nombreuses semaines en compagnie d'un autre, semblant si proche et si douce avec lui, à câliner tendrement la joue de cette petite fille, à... Et les onyx sombres de la brune croisèrent les émeraudes qui avaient perdu toute joie de vivre de la blonde, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'Emma ne puisse y faire quoi ce soit, plus fortes qu'elle, ruinant sa volonté de paraître fière face à cet affront de la vie. Et la douleur, la souffrance, le mal et le chagrin remportèrent cette terrible bataille avec facilité. Et, la dernière chose qu'Emma aperçut avant de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir fut le froncement de sourcils de sa bien aimée qui marqua une stupeur totale de l'apercevoir ainsi.

La blonde se détourna d'un pas décidé, sans le moindre commentaire, sans exiger la moindre explication, sans entendre l'autre femme crier son prénom, dévastée, complètement bouleversée, souhaitant seulement être seule pour se laisser envahir par le raz-de-marée émotionnel qui la submergeait.

Régina, _sa_ Régina appartenait à un autre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Le voilà son secret, ce fardeau qu'elle avait tant bien que mal cherché à lui dissimuler. Tout s'expliquait, son refus de la voir chez elle, sa fortune, sa vie de luxe et de plaisirs alors qu'elle ne touchait qu'un salaire de caissière, et tant d'autres choses qu'Emma ignorait encore. Régina avait une famille. Une charmante petite tête blonde à éduquer, un mari à choyer, un homme qui la touchait, l'embrassait, la caressait... De rage la blonde envoya valser d'un puissant coup de pied une poubelle se trouvant sur sa route, elle prit une rapide inspiration puis recommença son geste une deuxième fois, une troisième, une qua-...

« Les gens sont en train de te prendre pour une folle, » lança cette voix, douce et suave, légèrement inquiète qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Régina l'avait donc suivie.

« Rien à foutre des gens, » balança Emma sans lui porter un seul regard avant de continuer sa route.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La blonde n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement.

« Emma... »

La caissière semblait tenace, continuant de la suivre malgré son refus de lui faire face.

« Emma, mais... »

La blonde accéléra le pas.

« Emma, » claqua la brune en lui attrapant le bras, « arrête-toi et regarde moi bon sang. »

« Bon sang ? » Reprit l'autre femme, pleine de fureur en plantant son regard dans le sien, « bon sang ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, je n'ai pas envie de te dire toutes ces choses que je pense et que mon cœur regrettera quelques heures plus tard. Alors je préfère fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Fuir ? » Questionna doucement la brune, ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Oui, FUIR » reprit Emma en accentuant le dernier mot, « TE fuir pour être plus précise. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que la blonde, emplie de rage et d'amertume fixa le regard de Régina en dégageant toute la haine que lui procurait la situation, une haine chargée d'amour qui fit frissonner celle lui faisant face. La brune ne sut que dire et que répondre, perdue, le comportement d'Emma sembla la dépasser totalement. Et les émeraudes ne manquèrent rien de la détresse dans laquelle les onyx venaient de se plonger. Une perle de pluie frappa la joue de Régina, puis une autre, Emma fronça les sourcils, son cœur bondissant douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle prenait conscience que la pluie n'était autre que des larmes. De cruelles petites larmes qui firent vriller sa raison.

Elle s'avança et enlaça avec force la caissière, cette caissière qui lui avait longtemps paru de glace, qu'elle avait peu à peu fait craquer pour découvrir derrière ce marbre apparent une personne agréable et chaleureuse, douce et parfois piquante, au sourire enivrant et d'une compagnie dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Alors Emma réalisa qu'elle était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de la brune, et qu'elle en était la seule et l'unique responsable.

Régina l'avait dans un premier temps repoussée mais elle avait insisté. Elle l'avait charmée, séduite, invitée à de nombreuses occasions, lui avait confié sa vie et ses problèmes, avait fait d'elle son amie, souhaitait faire d'elle sa compagne et son amante. Elle avait voulu Régina plus que tout sans penser aux conséquences et aujourd'hui elles en étaient là. Emma aimait la brune, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé quiconque, et elle savait malgré tout qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente, ses regards, ses sourires, ses baisers et quelques caresses échangées avaient été plus que révélateurs.

Mais, elle n'était pas la seule et l'unique dans la vie de Régina et cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Pourquoi... » chuchota Emma, son visage enfouit dans la chevelure brune, luttant difficilement contre les larmes.

« Pourquoi... » répéta-t-elle pleine de détresse.

« Je ne pensais pas à mal, » répondit la brune d'une voix lourde, trouvant du réconfort dans les bras forts qui l'encerclaient. « Si j'avais su... »

« Quoi ? Tu ne te serais pas laissé séduire ? » La coupa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Alors quoi ? Ça t'a plu de jouer avec moi ? »

« Mais que racontes-tu ? »

« Ne va pas me faire passer pour la méchante, » enchaîna Emma en se détachant d'elle, « tu vas me faire croire que t'attacher à moi n'a été qu'une passade ? Qu'une expérience de femme en manque de divertissement ? »

La brune sursauta devant les reproches qui étaient sortis sans douceur, véloces et piquants, elle attrapa rageusement le poignet d'Emma avant de crier, attirant les regards des passants sur elle :

« Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? » S'écria-t-elle, « qu'es-tu en train de raconter au juste ? Tu semblais tellement apaisée, tu étais si belle, paraissant si douce que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Je comptais revenir vite, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas laissé de mot mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé et... »

« Attends, » la coupa Emma sans comprendre, « c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Régina plissa des yeux, une veine de colère marquant son front.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, » chuchota la blonde, tremblante.

« Emma, » reprit Régina, toute colère oubliée, « pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je crois que je me suis fracturée la main... »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas là pour moi ? »

« Pour toi ? »

« Je suis passée chez toi hier en fin d'après-midi et ne t'y trouvant pas je t'y ai laissé un mot, et mon numéro de téléphone soit dit en passant. »

« J'étais en cellule au poste de police. »

« En cellule ? »

« Une stupide histoire, je te raconterai. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu portes sur toi une légère odeur de...de... ? »

« De vomi ? » Reprit la blonde alors qu'elle ne continuait pas sa phrase.

« Exactement. »

Emma grimaça en hochant la tête de haut en bas. La brune soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de reprendre dans un haussement de sourcils curieux, une certainement moquerie dans la voix :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que Frédérick et moi nous... »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas sa femme ? » Demanda Emma dans un petit rire nerveux.

« Absolument pas, » se récria la brune.

« Et la blondinette ? »

« Pas ma fille. »

« Mais... »

« Nous devrions aller consulter pour ta main pendant que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé puis nous irons chez toi pour que tu puisses te doucher car tu as une mine affreuse, et à mon tour je te raconterai toute mon histoire. Ça te va ? »

« Ma mère est aux urgences avec moi. »

« Et bien j'en profiterai pour la saluer, » répondit la brune dans un doux sourire, « mais je vais m'occuper de toi à présent. Laisse moi juste prévenir Frédérick. »

Emma soupira, se trouvant bête et stupide et particulièrement bien alors qu'un doux torrent de soulagement parcourait son être. Elle quitta l'hôpital la main complètement bleuie, le poignet foulé et quelques calmants en poche pour calmer la douleur mais, elle souriait, un peu niaisement sans doute, Régina était bel et bien à elle finalement.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **JOUR 22 – 11 heures 25 minutes -**_

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda la brune alors qu'Emma sortait de la salle de bain, le tee-shirt humide et les cheveux totalement mouillés.

« Enfin propre, » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« Tu vas attraper froid, » lui reprocha doucement Régina en l'attirant près d'elle sur la canapé du salon.

« Mais je compte sur toi pour me réchauffer, » argua la blonde, fière d'elle.

La caissière sourit tendrement avant de la prendre au mot et de l'enlacer de ses bras, laissant la tignasse trempée reposer sur son épaule.

« C'est cela que tu appelles un mot ? » Lui demanda Emma en indiquant un bout de papier reposant, en évidence, sur la table du salon. « Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une lettre ? »

« J'avais des choses à te dire. »

« Dois-je les lire ou veux-tu me les raconter ? »

« Tu ne bouges pas, » répliqua la brune, possessive, avant d'enchaîner : « J'ai reçu un appel aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Tu dormais profondément et certainement à cause de l'alcool que tu avais englouti, la sonnerie ne t'a pas fait ouvrir un oeil. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'un mot pour ne pas t'inquiéter, étant persuadée que j'allais revenir vite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne suis pas celle que tu imagines Emma. Je suis bien caissière, n'en ai aucun doute, mais je suis couverte de dettes et je vis chez une de mes plus chères amies depuis quelques mois. J'ai rencontré Katherine et ses deux frères alors que nous étions très jeunes, ma mère étant la gouvernante de la famille Nolan. J'ai été élevée avec eux, profitant de choses avantageuses que bien des petites filles rêveraient d'avoir. Mais je n'étais pas comme eux, pas de bonne naissance, pas de bonne famille et la réalité m'a un jour rattrapée. Pour vivre, j'ai dû travailler. Je ne manque pas de culture, pas de curiosité et pas d'envie mais lorsque j'ai lancé seule ma boite de cosmétiques, celle-ci à fini par couler, refusant que Katherine investisse la moindre somme pour me sauver. J'avais et j'ai ma fierté, je n'ai pas non plus accepté qu'elle m'engage dans l'entreprise familiale des Nolan, je n'ai jamais mendié quoi que ce soit et je n'allais pas commencer à le faire. »

« Accepter de l'aide n'est pas mendier. »

« Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Puis ma mère, une arriviste sans nom a commencé à faire des siennes. Je la soupçonne d'avoir utiliser la fortune des Nolan à son compte lorsqu'elle travaillait pour eux mais, je n'en ai aucune preuve. Pourtant Cora à toujours été cupide et n'a jamais accepté de ne pas faire partie de la bonne société, cherchant plus que tout à faire partie de ce monde qui lui restera à jamais inaccessible. »

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Elle est morte il y a quelques mois, seule, égrise, pleine de rancœur et totalement pauvre. Étant sa seule descendante, j'ai dû rembourser ce qu'elle devait à la société. Nombres d'emprunts et de crédits à la consommation. »

« D'où ton endettement ? »

« Oui. J'ai tout vendu, tout perdu et cela n'a pas été simple. Depuis je vis chez Katherine et Frédérick, son fiancé. Ils me logent dans une suite de leur appartement, l'immeuble où je vis est le leur pour tout dire. »

« Je comprends mieux. Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? »

« J'avais honte, je ne crie pas mon histoire à tout va. Mon seul luxe est ma voiture, je n'ai pu me séparer de ce petit bijou qui m'a pris des mois et des mois d'économie avant l'achat. »

« Et pour quelle raison es-tu partie en pleine nuit de chez moi ? »

« Katherine et Frédérick sont parents d'une petite fille mais ne se sont mariés qu'il y a peu. Ils sont partis en voyage de noce en Amérique du Sud et Katherine est tombée malade, une vilaine bactérie d'après ce que j'ai compris. Elle est à l'heure actuelle en soin intensif. »

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Son état est stable mais il va falloir du temps pour une guérison complète, son corps refusant toute alimentation. »

« Leur fille était avec eux ? »

« Non, elle est restée avec moi et les frères de Katherine qui se relayaient pour s'occuper de la petite. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'y est pour rien. »

« Pour l'incompréhension, je n'aurais pas dû sauter aux conclusions hâtives. »

La brune émit un doux rire.

« Tu peux le dire, » finit-elle par prononcer, « j'ai énormément d'affection pour toi Emma, et je ne fréquente personne d'autre que toi, n'en doute pas. »

« Je ne réalise pas ma chance, » répondit la blonde en passant son pouce dans une tendre caresse sur le dos de la main de Régina.

« Ceci te la fera peut-être réaliser. »

La caissière se décala pour soulever d'une main le menton de la blonde, elle passa ensuite doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres désirables puis, comme un souffle frais et enivrant, elle déposa sa bouche sur la sienne, laissant sa main se balader sur la joue avant de venir s'ancrer dans la chevelure blonde lorsque le baiser se fit plus poussé.

« Je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir vraiment réalisé, » chuchota Emma lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Je vais devoir remédier à cela, » répliqua sournoisement la brune, les yeux joueurs alors qu'elle initia un second baiser, beaucoup moins prude.

Elles profitèrent de cet instant, serein et plein de tendresse. Nombreux baisers échangés, quelques caresses, sourires, leurs mains s'attrapant, leurs doigts se liant, des regards lumineux et intenses, juste ce bonheur d'être ensemble, l'une avec l'autre. Profitant de ce répit dans les folies que leur imposait la vie.

« Régina, » commença Emma, la tête posée sur les genoux de cette dernière à profiter de la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux désormais secs.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir déposé un petit baiser sur son front.

« Voudrais-tu que je te présente Henry ? »

« J'avais hâte que tu me le proposes. »

« Bien, » sourit la blonde en fermant les yeux, « nous irons le voir alors. »

« Oui, » répondit Régina en reprenant ses douces caresses, « une fois que tu te seras reposée. Dors, je reste avec toi. »

Emma s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, son cœur chantant son bonheur, heureuse et sereine, totalement conquise par cette belle brune aux yeux sombres et beaux et envoûtants et désireux et tout simplement à elle.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _ **MERCI** à **Not gonna die** pour la petite et rapide correction des fautes, comme toujours tu es celle qui me complètes parfaitement :*_

 _ **Et, encore une fois, un grand MERCI à vous** qui me suivez. __Merci de vos commentaires et juste de me lire, merci de continuer à me suivre malgré l'attente entre les chapitres. En espérant que cette suite soit à votre goût. A très vite._


	12. Chapitre 12

**\- SBAM -**

 _ **SOURIRE - BONJOUR - AU REVOIR - MERCI**_

 **...**

* * *

 _Et voici la suite et la fin de SBAM. Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait pas de raison d'exister. Merci pour vos commentaires et pour m'avoir poussée par vos encouragements. Cette histoire a pris une tournure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas lorsque j'ai commencé SBAM mais je suis heureuse de vous livrer ce chapitre final. Je ne sais s'il sera à votre goût mais le travail me bouffant pas mal de temps, écrire est devenu pour moi un luxe ces derniers temps et mettre fin à SBAM me semblait nécessaire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec cette histoire et compte vous retrouver pour d'autres aventures dès que possible._

 _Alors, MERCI pour tout._

 _MERCI également pour l'accueil et l'engouement que vous avez eu pour mon OS "Perles d'âme". Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous livrer ce texte et surtout qu'il vous ait plu. Merci de tout ce soutien que vous me donnez._

* * *

 **...**

 _ **JOUR 23**_

Emma passa les portes coulissantes en étouffant un bâillement et la fraîcheur du magasin ne manqua pas de la faire frisonner, elle rouspéta quelques instants puis un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna sur la droite, repérant cette belle brune qui avait foudroyé son cœur au premier regard. Emma ne croyait pas vraiment au destin, la vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, rien ne se déroulait comme elle le prévoyait et, se raccrocher à un optimisme débordant ne faisait pas partie de son caractère. Son enfance heureuse mais entachée par des parents débordés de travail, son adolescence marquée par la rébellion, la naissance de son fils alors qu'elle n'y était absolument pas préparée, les boulots qu'elle enchaînait un à un sans trouver la moindre stabilité... Puis il y avait eu Régina et, elle avait commencé à croire au destin.

La brune était devenue le rayon de soleil de sa vie. L'accident de ses parents, le coma dans lequel était plongé Henry, plus rien n'était insurmontable tant que Régina était à ses cotés.

Le sourire d'Emma devint rêveur alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers le rayon frais, les souvenirs de la nuit passée traversant ses pensées...

 _''Emma prit Régina dans ses bras alors que cette dernière venait de se glisser à ses cotés dans le lit, collant son corps au sien. Après une courte mais douce étreinte, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Une fois, deux puis trois et, sans qu'aucune des deux ne le voit venir, le désir l'emporta sur la fatigue._

 _Les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle lui retira ce tee-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté en guise de pyjama et qu'elle dévora sa nudité, ses mains se baladant sur son corps dans une tendresse née de l'envie et de la passion. Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras, ses seins reposant sur son dos, laissant son souffle à son oreille faire grimper l'envie de l'autre femme...''_

Emma secoua la tête en sortant sa liste de courses : yaourt, jambon, gruyère, lut-elle en rougissant légèrement alors que d'autres moments remontèrent en surface...

 _''La peau de Régina lui semblait aussi douce, tendre, chaude et caressant que l'eau de la mer en plein été, éveillant des frissons de sensualité dans tout son corps, augmentant son besoin de la sentir, de la toucher. Et son souffle accéléra de nouveau comme si l'attente était en train de rendre ce moment plus beau et intense, plus réel et vivant, juste parfait._

 _Emma sentait sous ses caresses les frissons et l'envie de Régina, cette envie en totale résonance avec la sienne, savoir que son corps, son intimité n'attendait qu'elle l'émoustillait au plus au point. Mais, elle n'avait pas encore envie de la satisfaire. Elle aimait ses réactions, cette respiration forte et saccadée qui ravissait ses oreilles, quelques cris poussés par anticipation, et son corps qui se pressait contre le sien dans une demande silencieuse de désir ardent._

 _Emma caressa son flanc, ses cuisses en s'attardant sur ses fesses et remonta sa main tout en déposant nombre de baisers enflammés sur son dos, ses épaules sans oublier son cou. Puis, après un mordillement de possession, elle retourna Régina pour la placer sur son corps._

 _La brune la chevaucha et dans un mouvement pressé, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, une lueur envoûtante et désireuse dans le regard. Régina sourit dans une petite esquisse perverse qui embrasa la blonde avant de lui attraper les poignées à deux mains pour les lui placer au dessus de la tête. Puis, plantant son regard dans le sien, la brune commença à glisser son intimité sur la sienne._

 _Emma ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation mouillée de sa brune sur son corps, décuplant ses sensations, sa passion, cette frénésie sexuelle qui arpentaient son être comme jamais auparavant...''_

La blonde déposa ses achats sur le tapis de caisse, se passa une main dans les cheveux cherchant à calmer ses souvenirs et son visage rougissant, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Et de la refermer aussitôt.

« Inutile de me le demander, » commença Régina en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied, ignorant tout de l'état dans lequel la nuit passée la mettait, « oui, je suis toujours partante pour cet après-midi. Pas la peine de m'honorer d'une de tes blagues vaseuses. »

« Je... »

La caissière l'interrompit de nouveau en ajoutant d'un ton sérieux :

« Oserais-tu me dire que tu fais de bonnes blagues ? »

« Elles ne sont pas vaseuses, » se récria la blonde.

« Tu te voiles la face. »

« Tu crois ? »

La brune sourit tout en passant les achats dans des gestes lents, profitant du répit que la blonde lui offrait entre deux clients.

« J'en suis persuadée. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Ce n'est que la vérité Emma. »

« Tu es cruelle. »

« Juste réaliste. »

« Sans le moindre tact. »

« Simplement honnête. »

« Tu me fends le cœur. »

Les mains de Régina stoppèrent tout geste lorsqu'elle plongea son regard sombre dans les beaux yeux verts lui faisant face, rappelant à Emma un autre épisode de sa nuit avec elle...

 _''Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle pénétrait en elle rapidement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, comme un voleur à la recherche du plus beau des trésors, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir se répercutant dans les moindres recoins de son corps...''_

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu affirmais hier soir lorsque tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, » lâcha Régina,la ramenant dans l'instant présent.

La caissière ne manqua pas l'étincelle désireuse qui anima les émeraudes. Un sourit fendit ses lèvres lorsqu'une douce rougeur refit ensuite son apparition sur les joues de la blonde.

« Et tu ne semblais pas te plaindre ce matin en te réveillant à mes cotés, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de reprendre, puis, dans un chuchotement elle ajouta : « Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Mes baisers, mes caresses, mes doigts sur ton corps... »

Emma vira à l'écarlate. Régina se mit à rire.

« Bien. Cela vous fait 21,50 très chère. »

Emma cligna des yeux en sortant son porte-monnaie de son sac.

« Tu sembles en pleine forme, » finit-elle par dire, cherchant à reprendre contenance.

« J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi. »

« Oui, mon matelas fait des miracles. »

La caissière fit un petit sourire espiègle que la blonde ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je ne pensais pas à ton matelas, » affirma-t-elle en laissant sa main traîner dans la sienne quelques instants, plus que nécessaire, lorsqu'elle lui rendit la monnaie. Puis, reprenant la parole avec douceur : « merci d'être passée Emma, tu viens de me redonner le sourire. »

« Avec plaisir Ma Dame, » répliqua la blonde, mimant une révérence. « Je passe te chercher pour aller à l'hôpital ? »

« Faisons cela. »

« Je suis sûre qu'Henry a hâte de te rencontrer. »

« Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. »

« Je lui ai pourtant beaucoup parler de toi, » répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil, « tellement que s'il était conscient il m'assommerait je pense. »

« Enfin le calme et la tranquillité ! »

« Tu es diabolique aujourd'hui, » dit Emma dans un nouveau sourire.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. »

« J'aime te voir heureuse. »

« La faute à qui ? »

Lorsqu'Emma franchit les portes de sortie du magasin, un immense sourire voilait son visage.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard – 15 heures 30 minutes**_

Régina, la main d'Emma dans la sienne, regardait ce jeune garçon semblant dormir paisiblement. Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, mais comme chaque jour elle était là pour Emma. Henry avait toujours l'air si calme.

« Bonjour gamin, » commença doucement la blonde, « Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

Aucune réponse mais cela n'arrêtait plus la blonde. Emma lui raconta leur journée, elles venaient de s'installer ensemble et le déménagement des affaires de la brune n'avait pas été de tout repos.

« Régina possède tellement de choses tu verras. »

« Ne recommence pas à râler, » répliqua la brune en couvrant le jeune garçon avec application.

Elle trouvait les draps trop blancs, trop rêches et les couvertures bien trop fines. Le petit n'avait-il pas froid aux pieds ? Régina pinça les lèvres de mécontentement en caressant la tête du garçon d'un geste tendre, puis s'appliqua à déplier une seconde couverture pour la déposer en pied de lit. La pliant en deux et la bordant consciencieusement pour que rien ne dépasse et que tout autour du petit ait l'air en ordre. Elle s'acharna quelques instants à lisser au carré l'ensemble qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la forme parfaite qu'elle chercher à donner au lit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qui clochait. Elle y arrivait à merveille d'ordinaire mais ce pied qui remuait gênait sa maniaquerie. Régina se figea.

« Emma, » commença-t-elle doucement, craignant de se faire de faux espoirs « je crois... je crois qu'il a bougé ? »

« Que dis-tu mon amour ? » Questionna la blonde en cessant sa tirade sur un nouveau jeu vidéo qui venait de sortir.

« Henry... »

« Eh bien ? »

Soudainement, le garçon gigota doucement, se tourna sur le flanc et remit ses pieds au chaud avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux pour s'acclimater à la lumière du jour qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentit bien, entouré de sa mère pleurant de joie et de cette belle femme inconnue qui cherchait à dissimuler les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ayant, l'étrange impression, d'avoir retrouvé sa famille.

* * *

 **...FIN...**

* * *

 _ **Un très très GRAND MERCI à** **Not gonna die pour corriger mes vilaines fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _Et, encore une fois, **un grand MERCI à vous** de m'avoir soutenue et suivie dans cette histoire. Vous êtes géniaux !_


End file.
